She Believes in Me
by kyoluver15
Summary: they both love her so much that they would do anything for her. but when the day comes, will they save her and can she save them?
1. Last Two Zodiac Members

She Believes In Me

It was a normal day in the Sohma house. Kyo and Yuki were fighting as usual, Tohru and Momiji were making lunch, and Shigure was comforting his editor, Mii. Kisa was in the television room watching an anime with Hiro, and Hatsuharu had gone out with Kagura to by some more food for dinner. Ritsu was running around the house screaming, "I'm so sorry!" to the world and everyone around while Hatori was smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper as Ayame was bothering him, being loud as usual. Yep it seemed like everyone was at Shigure's house instead of the family estate. Akito, of course, wasn't there. But the peacefulness couldn't last. Nothing does.

"Tohru..." Tohru Honda turned her head,

"Hm?"

"Tohru what's wrong? You seem tense or something."

"Oh no! I'm fine, really! Don't worry about me. Now does this taste too bland?"

Momiji tasted the food Tohru was making. He licked his lips and said, "Not at all! Its delicious!" Tohru smiled. Suddenly Kyo came flying into the kitchen and landed face first.

"Ah! Kyo! Are you alright?!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Damn it! Yeah I'm fine but that damn rat is going down today!" Kyo said running out the house into the backyard. Tohru just stared.

He's got good will. I don't think he'll ever give up. But I'm not so sure that that is a good thing, Tohru thought to herself and smiled.

"Tohru, what are you smiling about?" Momiji said looking at her from a two-foot distance.

"Oh nothing," Tohru said and kept on smiling.

"We're back everybody! I know you missed us so much!" Kagura said coming into the house with Hatsuharu.

"Yeah yeah, and all that crap." said Hatsuharu. "Tohru, where's Yuki?"

"Oh! He's in the backyard fighting Kyo again. I don't think Kyo is having much luck though." Tohru said smiling.

"Hmmm, that sounds like fun. Maybe I should join them." And with that Hatsuharu put the grocery bags down and went into the backyard.

"Hey wait for me! I wanna see my Kyo win the match this time!" Kagura yelled as she ran after Haru. She ran into Ritsu on the way.

"I'M SO SORRY!!! I SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CARFUL IN WHERE I WAS GOING! I'M SO SORRY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I APOLOGIZE TO YOU!! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!! WHY DO I CONTINUE TO BURDEN THE WORLD WITH MY PRESENCE?!!! I SHOULD JUST JUMP OFF A BRIDGE SOMEWHERE!! AND YET I AM STILL BREAT-" Shigure came out and poked him in his side. And Ritsu fell to the ground. Kagura had been long gone.

"You know people, I'm getting tired of showing you guys this. Would you actually use it once in a while? There would be less ciaos. Now where did Kyo and Yuki get to?"

"Oh they're out in the back with Haru and Kagura. But be careful if you're going out there. They're fighting again."

"Ah... That's nice, I just hope they don't destroy the house again." Shigure said with a sigh.

Tohru turned off the stove and said, "Momiji, can you go set the table please?"

"Sure! I'm on it!" With that he ran into the other room to set the bigger table Shigure had bought.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Shigure said with big eyes. "Its another one of your great food creations?"

"They aren't that great, but thanks for the compliment. Yes the food is done." Tohru looked over to where Shigure was standing to find he was suddenly gone. She heard Momiji yelling in the other room.

"Hey! I'm not done setting the table! Get up! That seats for Tohru! Shigure!"

Tohru just giggled to herself. A cold chill came over her suddenly. She turned but no one was there.

"Man, I guess I've been in this house for too long." All of a sudden Yuki and Kyo appeared behind her with hurt looks on their faces.

"Don't worry guys. I'm not going anywhere! Dinner is ready if you guys want to get washed up." They ran to the bathroom and to the table before you could finish saying "hi".

"Hey! Guys! Don't you get it?! I'm not done setting the table!" Momiji yelled.

"I don't see what's so good about your cooking. All you make is sweet stuff. Even if we are children, we do like other things you know." Hiro said.

"Hiro, that's not nice. Be nice to sissy okay? Plus, I think her food is really good. Lets go get a seat by each other before all the seats are taken okay?"

"Fine, then I like the food too." With that, they walked off to the table to eat.

"I give up! Whoever wants to eat just come on over here now! You guys can set the table yourself once you get here." Momiji said coming back into the kitchen defeated.

"Awww... that's okay Momiji, if you want to help, can you help me bring the food out?" Momiji's eyes lit up.

"Sure! I can do that real good!" Momiji took some food and brought to the table. Tohru came carrying the rest.

"Thank you Momiji."

"Your welcome Tohru!"

Everyone was at the table ready to eat.

"Now that all the rice is dished out..." Tohru said.

"Its time to eat now!" They all said in unison.

They all ate while talking and sharing stories at the same time. Tohru ate silently, just enjoying everyone else happiness, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! I'll get it." Everyone just stared after her. It was completely silent. Tohru opened the door to reveal no one. "Um, hello?" It was silent. Maybe this person is just like Kagura. "Hello is anyone there?" Tohru felt something brush past her but didn't see anything. "It must be my imagination." Tohru said closing the door.

She came back and sat at the table. "I guess no one was there."

No one said a word. They all just stared.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." No one responded. "Um, is everyone alright? What's wrong? Did I do something?" She reached out to touch Momiji, who was sitting to her left. He fell over onto the ground. She gasped. "Momiji! Momiji! What's wrong?!" She checked pulse. "Guys help me! He's unconscious! What do we do?" She looked up to see what was wrong with the others. "Guys?" Tohru said scared. They all fell over on the ground. "Oh my gosh! Guys! What happened?" She checked all of their pulses. They were all unconscious. "Guys, what happened?"

"I happened." Someone from behind Tohru said. Tohru turned around to find a person dressed in all black behind her. She could not see their face and their voice didn't indicate if it was a girl or boy.

"W-who are you?" Tohru asked.

"Me? Heh. I'm your ride to your worst nightmare." The person dressed in black swept her away, out of the house and on into the mountains.

"No! Let me go please! They need help!"

"Don't worry they are alright. But they won't be up fast enough to save you. As soon as we get there, some will wake up but you'll die."

"Die? Why? And where are you taking me?"

"To see your exterminators."

"Why would you do this to me? What have I done? Did I do something to upset you? I'm really sorry if I did, just tell me what I did!"

"Its not me that you should be saying this to. It's your exterminators. You made them mad."

"Them?"

"Yes them. They are part of the Sohma family."

"Are the a part of the zodiac as well?

"I can not tell you that but you can ask them yourself in a minute."

A minute was all it took before they saw a mountain with a cave in it.

"Wow. What's that?" Tohru asked.

"That's where they live. I'd pray if I were you. You made both of them very mad."

"Me? I don't even know them. I wonder what I could have done."

They landed inside the cave and found a steel door.

The person knocked on the door and yelled, "I have brought her. The girl named Tohru Honda." The door opened and a bright blue light was let out.

"Bring her." Said a voice.

"As you wish." The person pushed Tohru into the room filled with light. She had to close her eyes the light was so bright. When they got all they way in, the door was closed and she opened her eyes to find two

girls sitting on thrones and some people attending them.

One looked down at her and said, "Are you Tohru Honda?"

"Ow! Damn that hurt. What the hell happened? Huh?" Kyo said looking around. He was the first wake up and saw all the others on the ground. "What the- hey! Where's Tohru?!" He looked all over the house for her. He found no trace of her. "Hey guys! She's gone!" When no one answered he said, "Guys? What the hell is going on?! Okay don't panic, they're all just unconscious, just unconscious. Ahhhhh!!!!" Yuki punched him in the mouth.

"You stupid cat, can't you ever be quiet?"

"Goes double for you, yaw damn rat!"

"Huh? What's going on here? What happened to all of them?" Yuki said looking around.

"I don't know but they're all unconscious, just like you were." Kyo said looking to the side.

"Unconscious? Huh? Where's Miss Honda then?"

"She's gone. I can't find her anywhere."

"This doesn't sound good. We've got to find her now. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you think it was them?" Kyo said looking over at Yuki.

"It might have been. If so, we've got to wake up Shigure."

"Mm hm."

"She just asked if you were Tohru Honda. Answer her now." said the other girl.

"Y-yes. I- I am her."

They both smiled wicked smiles. "Then you must die," they said together.

"Why? What did I do to make you so mad at me? Tell me please."

"Heh. We do not have to answer that question but-" one said. "Since you'll be dying soon anyways, why not." the other finished.

"It's because you go so close to them." They said in unison.

"Got so close to who?"

"To Kyo..." one said and the other said, "And to Yuki."

"Kyo and Yuki? What is so bad about that? They are my friends. That is all."

They both stood up extremely fast and at the same time, "That is not all! They like you! They might even love you! That is why you, Tohru Honda, must die!" They exclaimed.

"What?" Tohru said. "They do not like me more than as a friend. You are totally over reacting. They only think of me as a good friend who came into their lives in the strangest way. Someone they can open up to you know? They needed someone who would listen to them and I happened to be that person at that time. That's all."

"Ha! That's all my butt! If you weren't so dense and a little brighter, you'd see the way they look at you. You'd be able to see how they truly feel about you!" They said pointing their fingers at her.

"Huh? That's not true. What are your names anyways? They've never mentioned you I don't think."

"That's right we haven't properly introduced ourselves have we?" They said looking at each other. "Well..."

"I am Izumi Sohma." The one on the left said revealing her face.

"I am Yume Sohma." The one on the right said also revealing her face.

"And we are the Sohma twins!" They said in unison.

Wow they are beautiful, Tohru thought to herself.

"Now that we introduced ourselves..." Izumi said.

"You can die in peace." Yume said.

They both jumped and were about to attack. Moments from striking.

Guys! Kyo! Yuki! Help me please!

"Huh?"

"Uh?"

"Hey rat boy, did you hear that? It sounded like someone calling our names."

"Yes. I did. Do you think it could have been Miss Honda?"

"Yeah. Come on. We don't have time to wake Shigure up. He'll wake up on his own. We've got to find her now."

"I agree."

As the two were walking out the door, they heard a soft scream not too far away.

"That was Miss Honda's voice!"

"Come on pretty boy! Try and keep up! It came from over that way right?" Kyo yelled already 30 feet in front of Yuki.

"Yes!" He yelled to him as he started to run to catch up to Kyo.

They headed into the mountains, Yuki behind Kyo, to find Tohru.

I hope she's all right, Yuki thought to himself.

If Izumi or Yume lay one hand on her I will punish them both, thought Kyo.

They both thought, I just hope we're not too late.

There were no more cries of help from Tohru, but the two had managed to find the lair of the Sohma twins. Kyo and Yuki banged on the door.

"Izumi! Yume! Open this door now!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes please, let Miss Honda go! We know you have her!"

Slowly the door opened and a bright blue light was let out. The two ran in covering their eyes until they got all the way in the cave. They saw above them Izumi and Yume on their thrones.

"Kyo, Yuki, what brings you two here? Have you finally found your feelings for us? Or is it something else?" The girls said in unison.

"Don't give us any of your crap! Where the hell is Tohru?! What have you done with her?!" Kyo yelled.

"Tohru? That Tohru Honda girl you two talk so much about? Ha! We have not seen her as of yet!" exclaimed Izumi.

"Please if you do have Miss Honda, just let her go. She doesn't deserve to be tortured by the two of you. She has done nothing wrong." said Yuki calmly.

"We do not have this girl you speak of Yuki. Although we should torture the little boy stealer. Do you not see that you have fallen for her? She deserves to die." replied Yume.

"I'll I've got to say is she better not have one hair on her head misplaced or the two of you will know real torture. She'd better be alive you two."

"Kyo... Do you not see what she has done to you? She has made you into a different person-" Izumi was interrupted by a loud sound.

"What was that?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know but it seems like it came from that closet." Kyo looked over at the girls. "She'd better not be in there. Then you'll really get it." Kyo walked over to the door and Izumi ran over to him to stop him.

"You know, this is private property! You're not allowed in here without our permission or consent. Now if you'll be so kind as to step back away from our closet then you-" Izumi said.

"I don't care. If she's in there, then I'm going in there to save her." Kyo said pushing Izumi out of the way.

"So will I," said Yuki.

"Uh! Hey wait! Don't go in there! Its a maze if you haven't seen it before!" Yume exclaimed.

"Who cares? We can find our way through here for her. For Miss Honda." Yuki turned his head and said.

The sisters looked at each other. They then ran to them and ran in front of them.

"If you go in..." Izumi started.

"...You won't come out..." Yume finished.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Rescue

Chapter 2

"What are you talking about? Its just a closet!" Kyo said.

"That... Is no closet." They said.

"Then what is it? Tell me." Yuki said.

"It is a literal maze. The only way to get out is to have magical powers. Then you would end up back in the middle of the floor over here." They pointed in front of their thrones.

"Did you put her in there?" Kyo asked.

"Put who in there?" Izumi said.

"You know damn well who! Did you put Tohru in there?!" Kyo exploded.

"We have yet to meet-".

"I asked Izumi. Not you Yume." Yume looked at her terrified sister. "Izumi, did you put Tohru Honda in there?"

"I-I have yet to meet her!"

"That's a freakin lie! You know it is! Don't say the words your sister said, tell me the truth!" Kyo said looking into her eyes.

"I..." was the only thing Izumi could say. He was staring into her eyes, she was about to give in and blow their cover. She didn't want to do that but she didn't want to lie to him either. She heard her sister talking to her telepathically, saying not to give in but that voice was far away. She barely heard it.

"Please Izumi..." Kyo said with loving eyes as he moved in closer as if he would kiss her.

What can I do? I don't want to lie but I don't want to say anything either. What should I do? I know!

Izumi closed her eyes and collapsed.

"Izumi? Izumi!" Kyo caught her in his arms. "Izumi! Are you okay?"

She didn't move.

"What have you done to her?! What have you done?!" Yume said screaming as Yuki was holding her back.

"I didn't do nothin. She fell on her own!"

"Yes Yume, please calm down."

"How can I?! He just murdered my older sister! Are you really on his side Yuki?!" Yume screamed.

"No but I know he didn't do anything. Just relax, she just probably passed out. Don't worry about it. She'll be fine but where is her room?"

Yume stopped fighting to get out of his arms and pointed to behind the thrones. "Her's is on the left."

"I'll carry her there." Kyo said.

"No you will not." Yume snapped. "I will." Yume focused her energy.

"You? I don't think you're strong enough." Kyo said. Suddenly Izumi started lifting out of his arms. "What?"

"Do you honestly think I was actually carry her? She's too heavy for me. I think everyone knows that."

"Are you doing that, Yume?!" Yuki asked in suprise.

"Of course I am. I said I would didn't I?" She said looking at Yuki and Kyo behind her. "Aya! Ame!" Yume yelled. Two of the servants appeared in front of Izumi's room. "Tend to Izumi. Make sure she is alright."

"Yes ma'am." They said together.

Yume dropped Izumi into the servants hands. Then she turned around to see Kyo's and Yuki's suprised faces.

"Well duh, how else do you think we made it through the maze?"

"Yume. Is she really in there? Please this is important." Yuki said.

"Well if she was, then she won't be coming out ever. People who do not have magical powers stay in there forever. Way after they die, they do not move on. They stay trapped in there for all eternity."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if she is in there and she doesn't have magical powers you can just say goodbye now. She's not coming back."

Kyo was furious. He grabbed her by her collar, "She better not be in there."

"Kyo!"

"Let me go you jerk! What are you going to do? Kill me too?"

"I did not kill Izumi! She collapsed on her own!"

"Sure she did! Maybe from remembering the sight of you in your real form. Honestly, I don't see how she can like you after seeing that. It was horrible and yet it made her like you even more. I do not understand her. We are totally different when it comes to matters of the heart and I am so glad that we are."

Kyo threw her to the ground. "Shut up you damn bitch!" Kyo yelled. He was on the ground next to her, pulling her hair in a flash. "Don't you ever say that again. If you think thats frightening, wait until you see the true form of that damn rat! Then you'll have something to be scared about!"

"Other form?"

"Kyo! Shut up! Now!"

"Oh thats right you don't wnat anyone to know do you? What will Tohru do when she finds out? Will she except you like she did me? Will she? Do you think she can handle you and me? Well I've got something to tell you ya damn rat!" Kyo hestiated and then he said, "She don't have enough nerves to deal with yours."

"Shut up!" Yuki charged at Kyo head on. He tackled him to the ground and pinned him. Then he started punching him ruthlessly.

"Yuki! Stop! Please!" Yume yelled

"Why should I? He's been begging for this for so long! I say that we should kill him!"

Yume ran over to his side and held back his arms so he couldn't punch him anymore. He struggled to get free.

"Let me go Yume!"

"No! I won't! I'm not going to let you just kill someone you admire so much!"

"Admire?! Ha! What could be admirable in this useless cat?!"

"Stop! You may try to hide your feelings but you can't deny them! Just stop please! You're scaring me!"

Yuki stopped struggling for a second then threw Yume across the floor.

"If you're so afraid, just go hide under your covers! This will all be over before you know it!" Yuki continued to punch Kyo.

"Damn rat! What kind of punch is that? Do you need more training or something? Your punches feel like Tohru's!"

"Shut up!"

"STOP!!!" Yuki's arms were frozen. He turned and saw Izumi's aura and her flying down to them. "I will tell you where Miss Tohru Honda is if you stop fighting him right now! After all, killing him like this is not the way you want to kill him is it?"

Yuki just looked at her and got off Kyo reluctantly. Izumi ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Kyo?" She said putting her hand on his back.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh sorry."

"You lied to me from the very beginning. And Yume, you lied to Yuki."

"Yes... We are sorry."

"Oh just cut the crap already and tell us where she is!" Kyo said wiping the blood on his jaw off.

The sisters looked at each other. Izumi spoke up, "She was pulled into the maze."

"That's bull!"

"No! Its the truth!"

"How in the hell could she be pulled into the maze?!"

"If you would let my sister finish, you would understand!"

"Understand what exactly Yume? How did she suddenly end up in the maze?" Yuki suspicoiusly said.

"She was trying to get away..."

"Away from what?" Kyo asked.

"From us." Izumi said looking down at the floor.

"Sister!"

"No! Let her go on. I want to hear this." Kyo and Yuki said.

"We had a henchman knock you all out and bring her to us. We were going to kill her before you found us but suddenly a light blinded us and she was sucked into that maze."

"Why were you going to kill her?" asked Yuki.

Yume answered, "We were jealous that you two were paying so much attention to her. We knew how you felt toward her and so we decided that she must die. We then created "operation: Tohru Honda must die" and put it in full effect."

"How do we know you didn't just push her in there?" Kyo said suspiciously.

Izumi answered this time, "You do not understand. Our objective was to get rid of her. It was not to make you follow her into that maze. Plus we do not have the power to open the doors. The doors open themselves. We can go in without opening the doors but we can not take someone with us. It is impossible for us to do so."

"So you mean that there is no way in?" Kyo and Yuki said.

The girls shook their heads.

"Unless you can find a way for the doors to open, you cannot go in to save her. She will have to find her own way out."

"Which won't be possible..."Kyo said.

"...Unless she has magical powers." Yuki finished.

The room was silent for a while. Kyo and Yuki were deep in thought.

"Wait a second! Izumi, you said you can go in without opening the doors right?" Kyo said happily.

"Yes that is right."

"Then one can go in and tell us if Miss Honda is alright!"

"And the other can stay and tell us what's going on in there."

The girls looked at each other. "...Yes..."

"Good. Izumi, you go inside and make sure she's alright okay?" Kyo said.

"And Yume, you stay out here to channel what they say okay?" Yuki said.

"Fine." With that they split up. Yume stayed with the boys and Izumi headed over to the maze.

As Izumi was about to go in a bright light forced her back and she hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Izumi!" They all exclaimed.

They ran over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Izumi, what happened?" asked Kyo.

"For some reason... the maze won't let me in."

"What do you mean sister?"

"I don't think it will let us in... Which means that she will have to find her way out on her own. She's all alone in this. Its all her now."

"WHAT!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. I've Got to Save Her!

Chapter 3

"Hello? Guys?" she looked around and saw nothing but darkness. "Are you here some where? Its a really funny joke... Really... Unn..." She fell to the ground and broke down crying. She had been wandering around for hours and haden't found anything except a couple of walls and skeletons. She could find no door and when ever she called, no one answered. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't go on. Kyo and Yuki haden't come looking for her like the sisters said, she couldn't even find them and right then, she wanted to find them more than ever. She closed her eyes and tried to think, but nothing cme to mind. "Oh mom, what am I going to do?" Tohru Honda said before she wept even more.

"So we can't help her and she's all alone?! Dammit that pisses me off! So what are we supposed to do?!"

"I guess we can only wait for her..." Izumi said.

"Hopefully she will come out. I don't know what I would do if she didn't..." Yuki said looking a bit sad.

"Don't look so sad Yuki, I'll substitute for Tohru until she gets back if you want..." Yume said.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other. "No Yume, I think we would rather have the real Tohru."

"But we can't help her and I don't think she has magical powers. So all we can do is wait, and who knows how long its going to take." Izumi said.

"How the hell do you think I can just wait here like this?! I got to help her!" Kyo yelled.

"But you can't! If we're not allowed in, then you certainly are not allowed in either!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Well I have to freakin try! I can't just sit around here and mope like the rest of you! I've got to do something! I'm not going to let her go through this alone!" Kyo yelled as he was walking over to the door.

"Kyo!" Izumi yelled, "Don't touch the door!"

It was too late. Kyo went flying backwards, hit the wall across the room and landed right next to Izumi. "Kyo! Are you alright?!"

"Dammit! Why won't it let me in?!" Kyo asked.

"I told you, if it won't let us in, then there is no way that you can get in."

"Well we've got to find a way in!"

"No Kyo! You'll get hurt again!" Izumi said. "Please Yuki stop him!"

"For once Izumi, I totally agree with Kyo." Yuki said looking at the door to the maze. "We've got to save her and the only way to do that is to find a way in that maze."

"Yuki! You can't be serious!" Yume said looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Never in my life have I been more so." Yuki said closing his eyes.

"See now that's what I'm talking about! Maybe if we keep attacking the barrier will wear down!" Kyo exclaimed.

"You stupid cat, do you really think that is the way to do this? We'll both be killed and then there will be no one left to save Miss Honda!"

"Well at least I came up with a plan instead of just standing there watching all this happening and staring into space! At least I'm trying to save her!"

"Don't you think that I want to save Miss Honda too?!"Yuki yelled.

"You don't seem like you're trying too hard! What do you have a **permanent** brain freeze?!"

"Here they go again..." Izumi said.

"If you ask me, I don't think they'll ever save her if they're still fighting." Yume said with a sigh. Izumi nidded her head in agreement.

"Aww Tohru... Why are you crying?"

"Mommy... I was taking care of a birdie and he died today. I miss her so much mommy!"

"Well Tohru, everything doesn't live forever. Their time on this planet is wonderful. They enjoy it and then one day the go to heaven. Your bird is in heaven right now Tohru."

"But how am I going to tell her babies that she died?!"

"Well you've never given up before have you? Don't give up now. You don't want to be a quiter do you?"

"Sniff sniff... no..."

"Then you'll find a way. I know you will. You can do anything you want if you work hard at it..."

"Mom?" Tohru woke up sprawled out across the floor with tears in her eyes. "That's right mom. I've never given up, up until now and I don't intend to start being a quiter." Its just like mom said. I can do anything if I work hard at it. "Thanks mom. I needed that. Now, how will I get out of here? Its too dark to see so I can't just look for the door. Somehow I've got to make it brighter..."

"How the hell do you think I can just wait here like this?! I got to help her!"

"But you can't! If we're not allowed in, then you certainly are not allowed in either!"

"Well I have to freakin try! I can't just sit around here and mope like the rest of you! I've got to do something! I'm not going to let her go through this alone!"

"Kyo?! Is that you?!" He came for me? Tohru found a wall from where the sound was coming and pushed her ear up against it.

"Kyo! Don't touch the door!"

"Kyo! Are you alright?!"

"Dammit! Why won't it let me in?!" Kyo asked.

"I told you, if it won't let us in, then there is no way that you can get in."

"Well we've got to find a way in!"

"No Kyo! You'll get hurt again! Please Yuki stop him!"

"For once Izumi, I totally agree with Kyo. We've got to save her and the only way to do that is to find a way in that maze."

"Yuki! You can't be serious!"

Yuki? Yuki is here too?!

"Never in my life have I been more so."

Tohru was about to cry.

They care about me. They're trying everything they can do to save me... I have such good friends. I can't let them down! I've got to do something so I can see them again. Wait a second! Maybe if I send messages to them with my mind. Kyo... Yuki... come in... so you hear me?

SECONDS LATER...

"Okay maybe that was a dumb idea. But I've got to do something to let them know that I'm okay! They're working so hard to get in here and help me. I can't just sit here and wait like I'm help helpless or something... although I sorta am... but still! If they're not giving up, then neither am I!"

At that moment a blue light started shining from Tohru head. "Huh?" My head... it feels warm..." The light got bigger and brighter until she was enveloped in it. "Hey! What's going on?! I can't see!" Tohru exclaimed in confusion. "Help me!" were her last words before she disappeared.

"Dammit all! I can't get through!" Kyo shouted.

"I told you that it probably wasn't going to work you stupid cat."

"Oh shut up rat boy!" Kyo said. Kyo fell to his hands and knees. "Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Kyo had no strength left in him. All he do was yell. He was half way across the floor from the door.

"Kyo?" Izumi said concerned.

"This is not fair... Why her?!" Izumi and the other two just starred at him in silence. "Dammit answer me!" Kyo said pounding his fist into the ground.

"Kyo, you musn't!" Izumi said. "You'll get hurt!"

"Who cares if I get hurt?! If I can't even save one girl then I deserve to die!"

Izumi was surprised.

"I couldn't save her, I can't even help!" Kyo looked up and for the first time any of them had seen, he was crying. Izumi let out a gasp of air. "I can't give up though. She's probably just sitting there thinking that it was better this way, that it was better that she disappear so she wouldn't be in the way so much but..." Kyo started moving towards the door. "She's not... She is the one person who's accepted me without having a curse themselves. She is the one girl who opened up my heart..." She is the only Tohru that I truley care about. And I won't let her go so easily.

Kyo was 2 feet away from the door.

This is it... I've got to get through that door. Even if I get stuck in there, as long as I can save her... It doesn't matter. My life doesn't matter if I can save hers... I'd do anything... just to help.

Kyo was at the door, He looked up and closed his eyes. The door to the lair was forced open and people dressed in black ran in with guns.

"Don't move! We have weapons and aren't afraid to use them!" The woman in black said.

"Who are you and why are you uninvitedly entering our lair?!" The girls said together.

"I think I can answer those questions although I probably won't." A man was walking in from outside. The sun shone brightly so you could barely see him.

"Wait a second. I think I know that voice!" Yuki said covering his eyes.

"No..." Yume said.

"It can't be..." Izumi said.

"It can and it is girls. Sorry to burst your bubble." The man said. He stepped all the way in the room and the door closed allowing them to see him.

"Akito!" The three said together.

"That's right. I'm back and there's nothing you can do about it. Now where is Miss Tohru Honda I wonder?" Akito looked over at the door Kyo was in front of. It seemed like Kyo wasn't paying much attention to Akito. "Could she be in there, perhaps? Move away from that door now or you'll be shot to death Kyo."

I've got to do this now. I've got to get in there.

"Kyo? Did you hear me? Move or you will die!" Akito said.

I hear her singing, calling to me... such a beautiful voice...

"Kyo! Please get out of the way! He'll kill you without a second thought! Please Kyo!" Izumi cried.

"No Izumi. Let him die. If he chooses to defy me then let him. DO NOT HOLD BACK!!! READY!"

Can I really save her?

"AIM!!"

Its now or never...

"FIRE!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. They Fight Back

Chapter 4

BOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"NO!!!!!! Kyo!!!!!"Izumi screamed. Yuki was holding her back from running to the door and where Kyo would have been. Yuki just turned his head trying not to look at what was left. Yume covered her mouth in horror. "Nooo.... its got to be a joke right? Right Yuki?" Izumi looked over at Yuki's face. It told her that all this was real. "Noo... Its not true! It can't be! NOOO!!!!!" Izumi was struggling to get out of Yuki's arms. "Release me you rat!" Izumi yelled.

"Izumi! Don't take this out on Yuki! He had nothing to do with it!" Yume said defending Yuki.

"Has nothing to do with it huh?! Then why the hell didn't he save him huh? Huh sister?! It was his plan all along! He wanted to kill Kyo so bad he had Akito come and do it for him! What a wimp! You don't deserve to be called a rat! You're worse that a rat! You're yellow! A chicken! Let me go!!!"

Yume just stared in amazement. Yuki slowly let go of Izumi and she fell to the ground. Yuki tried to help her up but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't ever touch me again." Izumi said looking away from him. The smoke started to clear and as soon as it did and they saw that the door was still standing, they started shooting and throwing bombs. "Stop!!!!" Izumi ran over to Akito and pleaded for him to stop. "He could still be alive!!! Stop this now! You are destroying our lair! Our home!"

"Who cares? There is no way that freak cat is still alive. Its over Izumi. He's gone. And I killed him. Hm. How Ironic." Akito said snickering.

Izumi was swelling up with anger. She was about to explode. Unfortunatly... she did.

"Damn you Akito!!!" Izumi punched Akito in the face and then in the stomach. He fell over to the ground. The guards seased fire and went to help him.

"Damn you wench! How dare you punch him like that? Have you no respect for the one who is keeping you all alive?!" The woman said.

"Keeping us alive?! He just killed one of us right in front of us!! How do you call that keeping us alive?!"

The two went on fighting and the smoke started to clear.

Yume interupted the fight, "Izumi look!" Everyone turned their heads to see Kyo, a red light around him, standing there looking at them as if nothing happened.

"Kyo?" Izumi shuddered.

"What are you waiting for?! You fools! Shoot him!" Akito said from the ground. All of them were too suprised to shoot or to move even. "Fine then I'll do it myself!" Akito got up, took a gun and aimed at Kyo.

"NOOO!!!!" Right as Akito shot the gun, Izumi ran out to save Kyo. She was hit and fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere. Yume and Yuki ran over to make sure that she was alright. Some of the maids came over too. Kyo took one final look and walked through the door.

"Damn you woman! You should've stayed out of my way! He's going to save her now is that what you want?!" Akito screamed, pointing the gun at her.

"What do you care? You don't give a damn about what I want. All you care about is you. But I will say this. All I want is for him to be happy. If saving her makes him happy, then thats how it is." She looked up at him, her eyes fierce. "You see its a little emotion us humans like to call love... But you wouldn't understand it now would you?" She said challenging him.

He snickered.

BLAAAMMM!!!!

Huh? Where am I? Kyo wondered. He looked around. He was in a place full of red light. It was a place from his past that he recognized. It was Sohma house. He watched all the horrible things happen to him back then. His mother not loving him, his mother dying. His other form being discovered by Akito, being outcasted like a fox in a house full of hounds. He couldn't watch anymore of those horrible images. He couldn't take it. He heard a girl laugh and looked up to see Tohru's smiling face. It wasn't the real Tohru, it was an image with sound. Like his whole memory was replaying itself. He saw how happy they all looked together. Even that damn rat. He couldn't help but smile. Then suddenly, the images were gone and he fell into a dark cave.

"Ow!" Kyo exclaimed as he fell on his butt. "Dammit that hurt. Where am I?" When Kyo tried to get up he touched something. He looked over and saw a pirate skeleton. "EEEEEKKKK!!!" He jumped from the ground in a heartbeat. Okay... pirate skeletons? Does that mean I'm in the maze? "Tohru!" Kyo ran from where was standing and started calling out her name. "Tohru?! Tohru!" He could not find her. It was too dark to see anything. He ran into a wall and landed flat on the floor. "Ow." He sat up quickly enough.

Okay... If I am where Tohru is and she can't hear or answer me then my best bet is to keep walking around until I find her. But what am I going to do when I do? How will we get out of here?

Kyo heard a soft growl or something from a little in front of him. He followed the noise and to his suprise he found her. Tohru Honda. She was in a sleeping position so he couldn't see her face. But it was Tohru.

"Tohru? Tohru wake up." He reached out his hand to shake her and wake her up but when he did she only got up on her hands and knees. Her hair was covering her face. "Tohru? Are you okay? Ya gonna hurl or something?"

Silence...

"Tohru are you even listening to me?" Kyo was going to turn her to him but she did it herself. "Y-you're not Tohru!"

"No I'm not. I am here to bring you doom."

Tohru was on the ground in a lit room. It was lit by candles and torches mostly. A huge witch pot with fire coming out was the greatest sorce of light in the room. Tohru awoke to the crackle and pop of the flames.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?"

She observed the room and found that there were a lot of flowers. Tullips and Roses some other ones she had never seen before. The room smelled like strawberries and cream. She let her eyes wonder some more and saw a throne. It had the four elements (earth, water, fire, and sky) on it.

"This room is amazing..."

"Thank you." said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair that reached the floor.

"Um... Who are you?"Tohru asked. The lady smiled. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I haven't even introduced myself! Why would you tell me if I haven't told you!"

"No... Its quite alright dear. I know who you are. You are Miss Tohru Honda right?"

"Yes, how did you know my name? Do I know you?" The lady giggled.

"From long, long, ago. My name is Princess Aya Akari Sohma. You may call me Aya."

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!?!?!?!"

"Yes. I am. I have been trapped here for centuries not able to die. I am part of the zodiac."

"But how is that possible? There are thirteen in all. If you are a part of the zodiac that means there are fourteen."

"There are fourteen. I am the zodiac member that everyone has forgotten. I am the bear. No one has ever put me in the chinese zodiac and no one remembers me so I was cursed to live in this cave until I can find someone who has enough magic to save me."

"Save you? From what?"

"Hmm... You already know that there is a person who carries the full weight of the zodiac curse correct? Well that person has to be strong enough to let me out of here. So far all of them have been very weak. I need someone with a lot of power. The person with enough power will become the new master when the current one dies. The person with enough magic can only be a girl but she has two guardians who are boys. It could be any girl in this whole part of Japan. But it has to be someone related to the Sohmas in some way. Then if she is not already a zodiac member, she will make up a new one and become that."

"Really?! Wow!"

"Yes but if she is not strong enough then I will stay in here. And she must pass one final test before she becomes the new master of us all."

"That is so amazing-"

"Highness. I have brought him like you told me to. What should I do with him now?"

"Him?" Tohru said. She turned around and found Kyo was hovering over the lady. "Kyo! Oh my gosh Kyo!"

"You know him ma'am?"

"Yes I do! Please put him down."

The lady exchanged glances with the princess. "As you wish." Kyo floated down to the ground. Tohru was by his side in a flash.

"Kyo? Kyo?! Can you hear me? Please answer me!"

"Ughh..." was his response.

"Kyo!" She was going to fling out her arms to hug him even if he did change but she was suddenly aware that her arms were tied behind her back. She tried to brake free but to no avail. Kyo started to wake up and she decided to just forget about the rope. "Kyo? Are you okay? How did you get in here?"

"To-Tohru?" He was pinching her cheeks a second later to make sure it was her this time.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"Tohru... It really is you! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Who hurt who? I would not harm a girl I do not know." the princess said.

"You pray that she doesn't have one hair out of place!"

"Kyo... They didn't do anything. We were sitting here talking for a while when that lady brought you here."

"Then why are your hands tied behind your back?"

"It was a safety precaution. Just in case she was an intruder. See?"

She waved her hands and the ropes disappeared. "I was just protecting myself."

"The hell you were..."

"Um... Princess-"

"Ah ah ah! Just Aya."

"Oh so sorry! Um... Aya... Do you know how to get out of here?"

"Yes but it won't be simple. You have to do many things before you get out of here. First of all you have to have magic. Second you have to be able to use it and third..."

TO BE CONTINUED

Hi! its me... the writer. i know u r all mad about me ending it this way but i have exams and recently my computer broke down so im really sorry. anyway the next one will be out soon so just wait a little while.


	5. The Truth Comes

_**Chapter 5**_

"Huh?" It was Akito's voice first. "What the-"

"Ohmigod." Yume said. Her hands were slowly uncovering her mouth. "It... It can't be... Can it?"

"It is..." Yuki said looking at Yume.

The guards were all speechless and some had passed out from all of the events that had happened. Akito had shot the gun, it was aimed at Izumi's head, even though all of that happened...

"Yes that's right Akito... I'm alive..." Izumi said. She was standing up and had a red light surrounding her.

"How?! How can you still be alive?! What is that thing?!"

"This thing, is what saved my life... Kyo... just saved me..."

Nobody said anything. Everyone was in shock.

"K-kyo... saved you?" Yume asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yes."

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid?! It's all a lie!"

"Is it really, Akito?" Yuki asked. Akito spun his head to his direction. "You saw the same light we saw come out of Kyo."

"It's a lie! I don't believe you! That freak cat isn't even here anymore! He entered that cursed maze and he won't be back, ever!"

"If you truly believe that then why are you shaking, Akito? No... It couldn't be that you're..." Izumi let her words trail off for a second then finished the thought. "...Afraid..."

Akito slapped her. "Who the hell do you think I am?! Me? Afraid? Of that freak cat?! Never!"

"It sounds like fear to me."

"Yeah... It does to me too." Yume said. "I mean, why would you want to kill him right then if you weren't afraid of him? You could kill him anytime you wanted."

"That's right sister. But also notice that Kyo is the only member of the Zodiac that he wants gone. If he hates us all..."

"Why not kill us all. Now even... No witnesses really, no motive, nothing."

Akito was looking at all of them. And in unison they all said, "It's the perfect crime."

"Sh-shut up!"

"We've finally figured you out Akito... Maybe you are human after all." Yuki said.

"Even if he may seem human though..." Yume started.

"It does not give him the right to call himself one." Izumi finished.

"Damnnit!" Akito pulled out a tiny pistol. "Damn you all!"

"And third is what exactly?" Tohru asked.

Aya closed her eyes and just stood there for a while as if it were impossible to do.

"Oh would you cut the dramatics already? I'm dyin over here!" Kyo yelled.

"Third is you have to have two other people who have power and can link with you..."

"Huh?" Kyo said with a very confused look on his face.

"In other words, you have to have two other people to help you out and you have to be compatible?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, basically."

"Since when did you become so smart?" Kyo asked Tohru. Tohru had a very blank expression on her face. "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"Oh! But how can we do that if only the two of us are here? I don't really know you so the only person we can link with is each other."

"Yes that may be true but you can pick another to come help you. You can transport him just like you did Kyo."

"Huh?" Tohru said.

"So you transported me into this maze cave huh?"

"What?! What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, I don't have the power to do anything!"

"You have power or else you wouldn't have been able to come in here in the first place. You just didn't know that you had it. Speaking of which, if you didn't know that, then I guess you didn't know that you are actually the witch goddess named Elocin."

Tohru's system shut down. Kyo kept looking between Tohru and Aya.

Finally Kyo said, "Tohru?" When he did, Tohru fell backwards and fainted.

"Oh dear... Maybe I shouldn't have told her."

"Ya think?!" Kyo said as he went to make sure she was alright.

"But there is more I need to tell her. I will just tell you instead of her. You, Kyo, are one of her most loyal watchers. There are three loyal watchers to guard her. Then there are watchers that are not as close to her who are under you. If you are a loyal watcher, you have powers too."

"I have powers?" Kyo said pointing at himself.

"Yes. How else do you think that you got in here? She is not strong enough to transport you on her own. It was her unhappiness and your determined self that transported you have. But, you need two loyal watchers in here to transport everyone out and I don't think she can do it again. She might not have enough strength to do it."

"Well if she can't bring another here by herself then I will help her." Kyo said determined.

"You can't help her. Its a test she must pass by herself."

"Well maybe we don't need another person. Maybe we can do this with only two people!"

"Sorry, afraid it doesn't work that way. If she does not pass it then she will stay here for eternity. She is the second person to go through this trial."

"Second? She's the second to go through this trial?! What about Yume and Izumi?" Kyo asked confused.

"They may have power and all, but, they are not the special ones who can save us from our curse. Most people in our family have power, they just don't know it or can't use it. It doesn't mean that they can save us from our curse. Since this child is even able to see me, I believe that she can save us from our curse."

"Can she? But wait, she'll stay here for eternity? The person before her didn't pass either or else we wouldn't have a curse so..." a thought hit Kyo, "Aya? Are you...?"

"Yes, I was the person before her, and as you can see I failed."

"But I thought that you had to be outside of the Sohma family line or curse to save us from the curse itself."

"Well, I was outside the Sohma family line, but when I failed, I became a Sohma and was cursed until the next was to arrive." Aya said with a sad expression.

"What? THAT CAN'T BE!!!!" Kyo thought for a second. "Is that whats gonna happen to Tohru if..." Kyo couldn't finish the sentence.

Aya nodded her head. Kyo's eyes went blank.

If she can't bring the other person in here by herself, she'll stay here for eternity... all alone... like Aya had. She'll become a Sohma and live with the family curse too. How can all this happen to the most unselfish girl in the world?

"Kyo?" Tohru had finally woken up from her fainting state. "Kyo?!" She sat up staright as a nail and looked to her right. There he was. Kyo was sitting right next to her looking very concerned. "You're here! It wasn't a dream!" Tohru threw her arms around Kyo and sobbed. Kyo transformed and Tohru held him in her arms anyways.

Kyo was suprised and all he could do was comfort her. She reluctantly let go when she saw Aya. She stared at her as if she knew something evil about her. Just then when she was about to talk, Kyo changed back and she ran across the room screaming.

"I didn't see! I didn't see!" Tohru repeated over and over on the other side of the room.

"You can look now. I'm done changing." Kyo said with a sigh.

"Um, yeah, okay." Tohru nervously said twittling her thumbs and walking back to where the other two were standing.

"Okay now that we have that done, lets get out of here." Kyo said enthusiastically.

"You can't without the knowing who the other person is and having them come in here." Aya said. Kyo was shot down.

"Thanks for reminding me of the bad news."

"Welcome! Now, who else is really close to you Tohru?"

"Close to... me?" Tohru said in thought.

Yuki...

"Huh?" Yuki said to himself.

Was that Miss Honda I just heard?

Yuki....

It is her! But where? Where is this voice coming from?

Yuki turned around and looked at the maze.

The maze of course!

Yuki had turned his back on Akito and started slowly walkin towards the maze door. Akito saw this and pointed the gun at him.

"Yuki, you shall be the first to die." Akito aimed right for Yuki's head.

"Noooo!!!!" Yume ran out in front of the gun Akito had. He shot the gun and Yume was shot in the arm.

"Yume!!!" Izumi screamed as she ran over to her sister. Her arm was spurting a lot of blood. Izumi ripped her clothing and tied around her sister's arm to make it stop bleeding until they could properly take care of it. All the nurses and maids were afraid to come out and were in hiding until Akito and his guards went away. During all this, Yuki barely even took a glance backwards.

"Why? Why didn't he save me like Kyo saved you?" Yume asked, feverish.

"Why? Maybe he can't..." That's what Izumi said but what she was thinking was that he was a coward and didn't care what happened to her sister and for that she could not forgive him.

Yume picked up on this and said, "He is not a coward and he has enough power. I just wonder why. Maybe he thought that I wouldn't step in the way." Yume said.

"Maybe your right." Izumi said.

"Maybe I need to puke!" Akito gagged. "Well, you can't save him this time." He shot the gun again, it was as if it was in slow motion. Yuki was almost to the maze door and the bullet was coming. Yume screamed and cried at the same time and then a big flash of light occured. Once it grew dimmer, you saw Yuki in the light of green.

"Do not mock me you vermin," he said. Then he entered the maze door with no struggle at all.

"Dammit. He may be enemies but I know he's going to help that freak cat out of there and that girl will come with them. Damn, Damn, Damn!"

"Akito, what do you have against them? They have done nothing to them. And yet you are a great source of fear for all three of them."

"It only means they respected me, unlike you girls who will soon die."

What was left of Akito's guards surrounded the girls with guns and knives.

"This is the end girls. Any last words?" The chief general said. It was silent. "Good."

SHHIIIIKKK

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Mysteriously Strange Things

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hm? What?" Yuki turned around. "Did I just go through that door?"

"Yuki!" Yuki heard a girl scream.

I bet its Miss Honda! I've got to find her! She's probably in a lot of danger.

Yuki was running faster than he had ever run before. He heard screaming and he started hearing Kyo cussing. He heard Tohru screaming 'No!' He was following their voices.

I bet they're right around this corner!

He turned the corner and yelled, "Miss Honda!" Everyone looked at him. He returned their stares. It was silent for a second and then Yuki asked, "What are you doing?"

Kyo answered, "What does it look like we're doing? We're playing rich man poor man."

"And Kyo is loosing by the way." Aya added.

"Oh would you just shut up! I'll make you eat those words princess!"

"Why I didn't do a thing. How can you even think of doing that to me?"

Yuki watched them go at it and then he fell to his knees and on his side.

Tohru ran over to him. "Yuki? Yuki!"

"I'm alright Miss Honda. I just thought that you were in trouble and that that stupid cat wasn't doing anything to help."

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo said jumping into the conversation and then jumping back into the fight with Aya. Tohru tried to stop them. Yuki just lied there and thought how peaceful it was. Then he blacked out.

"What?" Akito's voice was the only sound in the room besides the sound of dripping blood.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" The girls screamed together. On the ground was one of the bodyguards' head. Its body was unattached.

"What the hell is going on?" The female bodyguard asked. She turned around for a report from one of her men but found them all staring blank into space except one who looked terrified. "Well? What happened?!" She demanded to know. All the bodyguards suddenly keeled over except the one that looked terrified and the female. They were all dead.

"How can this be? Who could have killed all my men in such a short second?!" Akito was filling up with anger. He pointed at the girls heads and said, "You! You two did this!"

"H-how could we h-have?" Yume said.

"Yeah, we were right here the whole time." Izumi said.

"You used some of your witch voodoo! I don't know! I just know you did it, and now you will die!"

He was about to shoot them both when a voice from the ceiling said, "Here! Take these!" The person through a big sword and two short ninja swords from the ceiling into the girl's hand. Izumi got the two ninja swords and Yume got the big sword.

Akito was distracted, "Where are you?! Who are you?! Did you kill my men?!" He pointed his gun to the ceiling and screamed, "Answer me!" Izumi went charging at Akito with rage.

"Don't you know the first thing about battle?!" Izumi slashed Akito and he fell to the floor in front of her. "Lesson 1: Never look away from your opponent!" She tried to cut him but he rolled backwards onto his feet. He shot the gun. Izumi did a back flip over it. "Lesson 2: Fight fire with fire!" She plunged towards Akito and knocked the gun out of his hand. When he tried to get it back, she kicked it all the way across the room. She did two backhand-springs and a double back flip and put out her arm. At that moment, another sword landed in her hand. She slid it across the floor to Akito and said, "Take the sword."

"Heh heh. Fine, it's your demise."

It was dark. Yuki couldn't see. The only thing he heard was the sound of Miss Honda yelling 'Yuki? Yuki! Can you hear me? Please answer!' He couldn't move and the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. He tried to fight it but it was no use. He succumbed to the force trying to make him fall asleep and after... He wasn't breathing.

"Oh my God!" Tohru gasped and moved back a little. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong Tohru? What happened?" Kyo said looking into her fear struck eyes.

"H-He... He's not..." Tohru couldn't finish the sentence. She fell to the ground on her side.

"He's not what?!" Kyo asked.

"He's not breathing." Aya said. "I can't feel his pulse."

"What? What do you mean he's not breathing? He has to be breathing, the damn rat!" Kyo said looking at him. He held his head to his chest. He could barely hear it but there was a faint heartbeat. "He's not dead he just needs air! He's having an asthma attack!" Kyo did mouth to mouth recessitation. "Damn rat! You'd better not die on us!" Tohru came to his mind. He thought to himself, for her sake don't you dare die on us.

"Yuki..." Yuki's eyes opened. In front of him was Miss Honda. She was in a long, white dress. It was shear and it sparkled although there was no light anywhere to be found. She herself, lit up the room.

"Miss... Honda?" Yuki said weakly. She knelt next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Yuki... We're inside your mind and I'm wondering what are you doing here? You have no reason to stay unless you want to." Her whispering tickled his ear.

"But what am I supposed to do? Why are we all here? What's the point? Haven't you just wanted to do whatever you want with no consequences? To always know what you are supposed to do?" He shuddered for a second. "To not have to worry about being hurt?" He said that part softly. Tohru sat down and laid Yuki's head, gently, on her lap.

"Yes, I have wondered what would have happened if I knew everything. But..." She paused and looked down at Yuki with bright eyes. "If we knew everything then life wouldn't be fun! And I know it hurts, I know a lot more than you think, but, I still found the courage to go on, because I know..." She closed her eyes. "I know that, no matter what, there is always bad that comes with the good and vice versa. Without the bad times, we wouldn't be able to appreciate the good times. Plus we would probably create other bad times from the good times. In our world, you should always live your life to the fullest. You might never get another chance to do what you wanted to."

"You're right Miss Honda." Yuki lifted his head out of her lap.

"Then will you come back to us?" Tohru said looking at him.

"Of course. I promised to protect you and that is what I will do."

"Then lets go." Tohru waved her hand a blinding light entered the cold deserted place. Tohru was lost in the light. Yuki, who was no longer able to see her closed his eyes and woke up from his slumber.

"Y-yuki?!" Kyo said surprised. Kyo was inches from his face about to breathe in his mouth again.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid cat?" Yuki said sounding a little peeved.

"What?! I don't even get a thank you for saving your life? I knew I should've just left you lying on the ground. I should have just let you die! Damn rat." Kyo left Yuki's side to go be at Tohru's side. He shook her and she woke up. She looked around and saw Yuki and Kyo staring at her. She grabbed Yuki and he transformed.

"I am so sorry! But I'm so happy too! I thought you were dead! Oh my gosh! Please don't scare me like that again!" She was crying tears of joy.

It must have all been a dream. She doesn't seem to have gone in my head. She doesn't even act like she was anything but sleeping. He looked at her. But then again, maybe she did it unconsciously.

"Well anyways, once you're done with your love scene can we get out of here?" Kyo said sounding a bit angry.

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry! How could I forget that?!"

"Its okay, but how do we get out of here?"

"You all have to bond together." Aya came out of nowhere reading a scroll that looked about 2000 years old. "It says right here that you all are to merge together to make one and then you'll have enough power to get out of here. But, you can only merge one person at a time and it takes a few hours to merge one person."

"What the- How the hell do you think we are supposed to merge together?" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Ask Tohru." Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru. "She knows how."

"What? I don't know how to merge. The only thing I can think of is hugging each other which we can't do." Yuki turned back into human form and threw on his clothes. Tohru turned before he changed back.

"The scrolls do say the easiest way of merging is to hug each other." said Aya.

"Then there's got to be a way to hug each other without changing forms." Yuki said.

"Tohru and I'll go first. That way, Mr. Pretty boy over there doesn't have to scratch his perfect girlie face."

"That's fine with me." Tohru said with a smile. In her head she was thinking, we should hurry and get out of here before those two end up killing each other.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Finished?

_**Chapter 7**_

"Are you ready?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Yes." Tohru had her eyes closed and Kyo was slowly approaching her. Tohru opened her eyes and started hearing something talk to her. It was saying, 'trust your instincts'. Did she have instincts? Anyways, she trusted whatever she had in her and approached Kyo. They were seconds away from each other. She trusted herself, she really did. 'No you don't.' Kyo walked up to her and hugged her. He transformed. A cat head popped out of Kyo's clothes.

"I am so sorry!" Tohru said.

"Its not your fault. Its our curse." Kyo said. He dragged his clothes over to the corner with him. Tohru was now sitting on the floor.

"Come on Miss Honda. It wasn't your fault. We just have to figure out a way to work around this curse." Yuki said to her.

"I know. But it is patially my fault. There is this voice in my head that is telling me stuff and I lost my concentration." Kyo transformed back. He threw on his clothes and came back to join the group.

"Well if there's a damn voice in your head then take it out. Even better, ignore it!" Kyo said.

"I've been trying. But it keeps telling me what I should do."

"Well what did it say?" Yuki asked.

"It said that I should trust my instincts. Do I even have any instincts?"

"Everyone has instincts, they just have to figure out what they are." Kyo said.

"But I have no clue what those are." Tohru said. Kyo and Yuki fell to the ground. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She said worried.

"We're fine, do you really not know what an instinct is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked from the floor, looking up at her.

Tohru didn't want to seem dumb, but she shook her head for no.

Kyo suddenly got up with glasses and a book in his hand. He flipped through a couple of pages and then led his finger down the page twice. He then cleared his throat and said in a creepy old voice, "Instinct-Natural inward impulse; unconscious, involuntary, or unreasoning prompting to any mode of action, whether bodily, or mental, without a distinct apprehension of the end or object to be accomplished. It can be used as a noun or an adjective." He closed the book and looked down at her. He pulled off his glasses and asked in his regular voice, "Do you get it now?" They applauded at his good acting. Tohru wasn't really sure what it all meant but at least she knew now.

SHHHKKKK!!!!!

SLASHHH!!!!!

CLINK!!!!

There were sword fights going on. Izumi against Akito and Yume against the other two people. Yume had knocked out the less skilled guard and was now taking on the main female. Akito and Izumi were well matched. It seemed that the old man, Akito, had experience with swords. He defintely knew his way around swords. The guy that had thrown them the swords was still not seen. He was no where to be found. Izumi and Akito had back away from each other to catch their breath.

'God, how can he be so good?' Izumi thought. 'No one is even able to match me except Kyo. How the hell is he doing this? And his age should be helping him either!' Izumi was breathing hardly. Akito might have only been about 30 but most people that age can't move like was moving.

'She's good. I see that freak cat taught her well.' Akito thought and attacked.

Izumi jumped and said, "Is that all you got?" She bounced against a wall, back at akito with both swords. She cut the sleeve of his shirt off. She also left a cut in his arm. He turned with his sword. Izumi was in ready stance and suddenly fell over. There was so much pain in her left leg. She looked down at it and found a very deep gash in it. She dropped one sword and cut off some of her fabric from her clothes. She used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. The wound bleed through the cloth. The blood was not stopping.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you badly?" Akito said with an evil snicker.

Without Izumi noticing he had snuck up behind her. He was starring down at her waiting to see what she would do next. Right when Akito was about to strike she grabbed her swords and did a roll that landed her 20 feet away from him. She got up in a ninja crouching stance and winced at the pain in her leg.

Akito started moving towards her in a freakish walk with his sword. "I see. You can't even move without pain can you? You can't stand!" Akito charged at her catching her off guard. Izumi closed her eyes and heard the most gruesome noise. Blood being splurted everywhere.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Finally Leaving

_**Chapter 8**_

Izumi was unable to move. She was sitting on the ground. She felt like she was shishkabob. She felt blood on her and felt drops fall on her. Wait, she felt drops fall on her? If she was the one that was hit.... Izumi opened her eyes and saw in front of her a masked man who had Akito's sword going through his stomach. Izumi was terrified. She screamed.

"Huh?" Kyo heard a scream. Kyo turned to wear he heard it. He was standing up and turning to his left.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Tohru asked sitting on the floor.

"I just thought I heard Izumi scream."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked standing up.

"Yeah." Kyo said looking at the ground. "We've got to get out of here now. What if they're in trouble?"

"Don't worry about that right now Kyo." Yuki said. "We need to concentrate. They'll be fine."

"AND WHAT IF THEY'RE DYING?!" Kyo yelled at him. "We have to go save them now! We have to get out of here!"

"Kyo. The only way to do that is to calm down." Aya said.

"NO! I've got to save her! She may be dreadful at times but she's still my relative. We were always really close and I'm not going to loose that now." Tohru stood up and started walking over to Kyo without him noticing. "I'm not going to one of the closest family memebers to me." Tohru hugged him from behind, eyes closed. Suprisingly he didn't transform. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I know how you feel Kyo. You're just worried about her." Tohru's bright blue light enveloped the two. "You just want to save her... before something happens." Kyo's red light mingled with the blue light and they melded together to make a purplish color.

"Mhmmm...." Kyo said falling into a calm state. He turned around and both of them opened their eyes. They held each others hands and touched heads. There was a blinding light and when it was gone Kyo had disappeared. Tohru was floating in the air and reached her hand out to Yuki. The light around her was blue again. She was wearing a diffferent outfit though. She was wearing a kimono with lights all over it. Her hair was up in chopsticks and she glowed like an angel. She reached her hand out to Yuki.

"Come. Join us Yuki." Tohru said with a smile. Aya was speechless.

"Miss Honda." Yuki said as he took her hand. Yuki was lifted in the air and was consumed in the blue light. His green light mingled with her blue light and became a turqoise color. Tohru and Yuki were already holding hands and they closed there eyes and another flash of light blinded Aya. When she was able to see again, Yuki and Kyo had disappeared but the symbols of water, fire, and earth were on Tohru's forehead, glowing Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's colors.

Tohru floated down to the ground and took Aya hand. "Are you ready to leave this place after all these years?"

Aya looked around one last time and said, "Most definetly."

The two were enveloped in a blue light and then disappeared.

"Izumi run away." The mysterious man said. He had a familiar voice but Izumi was too scared to pinpoint it or to move. "I said run!" He yelled.

"I- I can't! I can't move!" She said terrified.

"Izumi!" Yume said looking over at her sister. Before she could say another word, the body guard attacked again.

Izumi looked over at her sister fighting so hard. She had cuts and gashes all over her body but she was still fighting. She was truely stronger than her older sister. Izumi couldn't let that happen now could she? Izumi stood up. Akito starred at her.

"Awww you poor baby. You can't move 'cause you're too scared."

She picked up her swords and charged at Akito. "Who are you to call me a baby?!" She knocked him backwards on the floor. His hand was deeply cut. He was screaming in pain. While he was screaming she turned to attend to the mysterious stranger. She pulled out the sword in his stomach and he moaned.

"Are you okay?" She said.

"I'm fine," He said. Their moment was interupted by a gunshot. Izumi turned around. Akito had a gun again. It was one of the guard's guns.

"I thought that you weren't supposed to show your back in a battle. Did you forget your own rule?" He was walking to her and was aiming for her head. "Drop your swords. That means you too you masked freak." They put all their swords on the ground. Akito was 2 inches from Izumi's head.

"You will both die but I've always believed in ladies first. Any last words?" He smirked.

"Yeah, actually, I do. I just wanted to say how sad of a match that was. You wouldn't have one if you hadn't cheated."

"Oh really? Those are your last words?"

"No, of course not. Kyo is going to save me before you can shoot." Izumi sounded confident.

"You're still dreaming huh, little girl."

Yume had been caught by the guard and she refused to watch her sister die.

"Kyo's not coming for you Izumi! He may have done it before but there is no guarantee that it will happen again! Run Izumi, please!"

"Don't worry Yume. He will save me again. I know it." Izumi said closing her eyes. Akito was about o pull the trigger and stopped for a second. What if that freak cat did come back to save her? He dismissed that thought from his mind and pulled the trigger. There was a dull sound of a gunshot.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. The Person to Take Akito's Space

_**Chapter 9**_

"Izumi!!!!" Yume cried. She fell to the ground and covered her eyes. Her sister was gone. She was no longer in this world. A gasp and a scream made Yume look up from her hands. Her sister was, yet again, standing in front of her and a red light formed all around her sister. She was yet again alive. Yume cried tears of joy when her sister looked at her.

"I told you I'd be alright Yume, didn't I." Izumi said with a kind look in her eye.

"Wha-what is going on?!" Akito yelled at her.

"What's going on is...." Izumi started and Kyo stepped out from behind her to finish the sentence.

"We're back." He said with a smile.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you!!!!" Akito said pointing his gun at him.

"Where? When? How did you come back?!" Akito was so scared his combat boots were shaking.

"Well Akito, that's the thing." Yuki said from behind him. Akito jumped and then turned to find Yuki standing a little bit away from him.

"Y-you too?!" Akito kept turning to see Kyo and Yuki. They both were standing there. Alive. "How the hell did you make it out of that cave?!" Akito yelled at them.

"I think I can answer that." The princess Aya, who popped up at his left, said.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Me? My name is Aya. I thought you would rememeber who I am, Akito."

"You?" Akito paused. "I have never seen you before in my life."

"Yes you have. Think way back to when you were just a child."

Akito thought back. He sat there on the ground until it finally hit him.

"You!" He yelled.

"Yes. It is I. And I've come to say that your time is almost up." She started walking towards him and he scooted back everytime she took a step.

"What do you mean? You haven't.... You didn't..."

"Yes. I have and I did." Aya lifted her hands in the air and Tohru appeared in the air. She was wearing a blue, shiny dress and it was flowing around her, just like her now long flowing hair. She opened her eyes.

"No. Not her. It can't be her!" Akito said.

"Yes. It is." Aya then started to annouce what was going on. "This girl. Tohru Honda, she has passed the test of the maze, saved me from the maze, and has shown nothing but kindness and heart. This girl," Everyone held their breath. "This girl, will be the next person to rule over the Sohma estate. She will take the place of Akito."

Everyone gasped and looked at her except the masked man and Tohru herself.

"With her main guardians," Kyo and Yuki started floating towards her. "Yuki, Kyo and..." Aya looked at the masked man and sent him up with them. "Shigure, she will break the Sohma family curse."

"Shigure? Where?" They asked and looked around.

The masked man pulled his mask off and said, "Here."

Everyone's mouth dropped and the twin sisters lost there balance and had to sit on the ground.

"Yes. Today is the dawn of a new era. And I know that she, can save us all. Or save you, I should say. My duty is over, and now I fade away." Her last words were whispers as she faded to dust on the ground.

All four of the people started floating down from their places in the air. Everyone continued to stare at Tohru.

"That girl? She can't possibly take my place! She doesn't even know what our curse is!" Akito said pointing a gun at her. The guys formed around her so Akito couldn't shoot her but Tohru didn't like that.

"Its okay guys." She said. The guys backed a little bit away from her.

"He's right. I don't know what your curse is." Tohru said looking down as if depressed. She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again and looked back up at Akito. "But that doesn't mean you can't tell me now. That doesn't mean I can't help." She said. She started moving towards Akito, one slow step at a time.

"Tohru what are you doing?" Shigure asked. They were all worried about her. They knew Akito. Whether it was his own bird, he would kill it in an instant.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said looking back at them. She again started proceeding forward.

"Stop! I'll shoot you!"

"Would you really?" Tohru didn't stop. Akito just stared at her with wide eyes. "I don't think you'll shoot me Akito. Tell me, what is your curse?" She gained more ground with each step. Akito started stepping back. Everyone was watching, it was silent.

"Heh. Do you think I'm really going to tell you our curse so you can replace me?!"

"I can't replace you. No one ever can."

"Rubbish! Don't you know that if I die, they die?!"

"They die?" Tohru asked. She stopped her pursuit.

"Yes. I am the sole person who carries the weight of the full curse. If I die, they gain that weight if no one is born to take me place, and then slowly, they die."

"But am I not here for that reason?" Tohru asked taking another step.

"Of course not. You are merely here to get on my nerves!" Akito shot the gun. Tohru wasn't ready and it scraped her cheek leaving a cut. She was bleeding but lightly.

There was a series of yells.

"Tohru!" yelled Kyo.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled.

"NO! Tohru!" Shigure yelled.

The twin girls screamed.

Tohru turned around and smiled. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure all heard her saying, 'Don't worry, I'm fine. I can handle this.' But Tohru didn't move her mouth. She turned back around.

"Akito, you are the only one that knows, aren't you." She said as a statement more than a question. Akito gasped. He was sweating now. "You are the only one that knows." She said.

"That's not true! He's told us what our curse is! Please just come back here Tohru!" Shigure yelled to her. She and Akito were now all the way across the floor, almost ready to go out the door.

"He lied to you. You don't know the true curse, or maybe...." She stopped and then finished her sentence. "Maybe, it was only part of the curse."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Adventure Upon Adventure

_**Chapter 10**_

"Only part of our curse?! How cursed can we be?!" Yuki and Kyo asked.

"I don't know, why don't we ask Akito himself?" Tohru suggested. Everyone stared at Akito. He started to back up and eventually hit the huge steel door. He looked behind him to confirm the steel door. Tohru slowly got closer to but the main bodyguard got to him before she did.

"Don't you dare come a step closer!" She raised her gun and pressed a button on the top of her gun. All of a sudden the huge steel doors opened up and gusts of wind came bursting in. A helicopter was waiting outside the doors. Tohru and everyone else was trying to block the wind from getting in their eyes and trying not to get blown away at the same time. Tohru was the only one that could see them getting away.

"Wait!" She screamed. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure opened their eyes to find Tohru walking against the wind to get to Akito.

"Tohru!" Shigure and Kyo yelled over the wind.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled at the same time.

"Akito!" Tohru screamed. Akito turned to look at her. "Get back here you coward!"

"Coward? I have no such word in my vocabulary!" The helicoptor threw down a rope ladder for them to grab onto. "Farewell! This is not the end. You have not won, yet! I won't let you win!" Akito jumped onto the ladder and then the main guard jumped on as well.

"Akito!!!" Tohru screamed. A bright light grew around her. The light disappeared and she turned around to look at her three main guardians. She then fell to the ground unconscious, she had no more power left. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure ran over to her.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked. Tohru curled up from her last position and then she changed. She no longer had her beautiful dress on, she turned back into her regular clothes. She stayed curled up in a little ball.

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked. Yuki went and felt her pulse and listened to her breathing. "She's asleep." He laughed.

"Well how are we going to get her to the house?" Yume and Izumi looked at each other. There were lots of maids smothering them with attention now thta Akito had left. The maids were taking care of their wounds and giving them proper medical attention and water.

"We can do it." They said in unison.

Kyo and Yuki looked at them. Shigure looked at Kyo and Yuki.

Kyo walked over to Izumi and moved the maids out of his way. He lifted Izumi's leg up and tapped it lightly. She cringed. "You sure you can take her when you have so much pain in your left leg? What if you collapse?"

Izumi looked down at her leg and sighed. "You're right, but I want to help."

"If you want to help," Kyo said. He smiled, "Stay here and get better."

Izumi looked at him, looking into his eyes. His eyes sparkled with a kind look. She nodded. "Okay. I'll saty here." She said blushing.

"What about me? I can still take her." Yume said. Yuki looked at her. He walked over to her and touched her arm. She tried not to but she winced from the pain.

"Exactly what I thought. You can't carry her because you have a bad arm. He shot you didn't he?" Yuki already knew the answer to his question. He kissed Yume's arm softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He said kindly and sweetly.

"Its okay, I'm fine don't worry about it." Yume said blushing.

"Well guys, we have two injured and three who can't carry our precious princess Tohru back to her room." Kyo and Yuki looked at Shigure.

"We can't carry her because we'll transform." Yuki said.

"No we won't." Kyo said. "I'll carry her." Kyo said.

"Kyo,"Yuki said. "First of all I don't trust you with Miss Honda's body, second of all we will all change into our zodiac forms if we try to carry her."

"We have to have trust in her." Kyo said. He went to pick her up. He froze for a second and then swept her up into his arms. Suprisingly he didn't transform. He let out a long sigh of relief. "See." He said. He turned back to face the girls. "You guys feel better soon and you can come over and eat one of her delicious dinners. But if you ever do that again we will officially disown you." He said with a smile. He turned and walked out the doors into the light. Yuki and Shigure followed him.

"Uhhnnn..." The moan had come from Tohru. It had been a day since she the whole incident happened and she was just now waking up. She looked around at her suroundings and found herself in her room. She heard a crash downstairs so she got up, put her house shoes on, and walked down the steps. She looked in the kitchen and found Momiji cooking, and Ritsu freaking out because he dropped a glass. Shigure soon emerged from the other room to poke Ritsu in his side. He then turned around and saw Tohru standing across from them all.

"Ah, Tohru. You have awakened have you?" Shigure said.

"Tohru Tohru!" Momiji said bouncing up to her. "Are you feeling better? Huh huh?" He asked all worried but happy to see her at the same time.

"Yes I fell much better Momiji, thank you." She said with a smile. Kyo came out of no where with a towel around his neck and he walked to the fridge. He pulled out the milk carton, opened it and drank from it. Momiji tried to stop him.

"Hey! Kyo, don't drink it straight out of there! Kyo!" Kyo placed the milk down and started giving Momiji and noogie with his elbow and fist.

"Would you be quiet?! You're going to wake Tohru up!" He looked up and to his suprise she was standing there, Shigure next to her, both of them were looking at him. He dropped Momiji to the ground immediatly. He then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Shigure. He didn't even say 'Hi' to me. Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, not at all. He's just embarrased is all." Shigure started laughing.

"Embarrased? Around me?" She asked cluelessly. "Oh no. I must have done something terrible for him to be embarrased around me. Oh..." Tohru started beating against her head. "I'm so stupid!" She said.

"Tohru, believe me, its nothing you did. He just carried you to your room and everything so he's just a little shy around you now."

"He carried me? How can that be?" She asked Shigure.

"Tohru, don't you remember?" Shigure asked.

"Remember what?" She asked.

"Our whole adventure? You meeting the other two zodiac members? Akito trying to kill us all? You in that maze? Don't you rememeber anything?!" Shigure was looking her straight in the eyes.

Tohru just simply said, "No. I don't."

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Lost Memories and Old Friends

_**Chapter 11**_

"Shigure would you stop pestering Miss Honda already?" Yuki said walking in the kitchen. He looked at Shigure to find him actually have a frightened face. "Shigure what is it?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, She doesn't rememeber anything." Shigure said.

"Remember anything? What doesn't she rememeber?!" Yuki asked worried.

"Everything. She doesn't rememeber anything that happened at the cave." He said.

"Cave? What cave?" Tohru asked.

"Miss Honda, you really don't remember the cave and meeting the last two zodiac members?" Yuki asked.

"Last two zodiac memebers? I met them!" She said. "Oh my gosh and I don't remember! Must remember, must remember!" Tohru ran around looking for traces of them.

"She really doesn't rememeber anything does she?" Yuki said looking at Shigure. Shigure had a worried face and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Shigure, you don't think, that he did it do you?" Yuki asked.

"No, I don't think he did. Hatori won't listen to Akito when it comes to that and Akito doesn't have that kind of power on his own."

"Then what happened?" Yuki asked.

"It seems like she has a mild amnesia." Hatori said from behind them. They jumped.

"Hatori, don't scare us like that!" Yuki said.

"Yes, she may not rememeber anything that happened but it seems that she isn't suffering from it so I don't think it might even be amnesia."

"Maybe she has a split personality." Momiji suggested out of nowhere.

They all looked at Tohru, she was acting her normal self.

"She seems fine. Maybe we shouldn't worry." Shigure said.

'Maybe you should worry.' A voice appeared in Yuki and Shigure's heads.

"Who said that?" Yuki asked looking around the kitchen.

'Don't you rememebr me?' The voice asked.

Yuki and Shigure thought for a moment when it hit them at the same time. "Aya?!" The asked confused.

'That's right. I am in your minds now. Until Tohru takes over Akito's spot and lifts the curse, I can not leave this world to go to the next.'

"Oh Aya!" Shigure said thinking of the pretty woman he saw in the cave.

"Haven't you had enough of that Shigure?" Hatori asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shigure answered.

"Is there anyway you can materialize so it won't seem like we're crzy people, talking to ourselves?" Yuki asked.

'Yes, I can materialize but, its hard for me to do. It requires a lot of strength for me to do that and right now I don't have that kind of strength. It is better if I materialize when you guys really need me.'

"And you don't think we need you right now?!" Kyo busted into the kitchen breathing hard.

'What do you mean by that Kyo?' Aya asked.

"Go look for yourself!" He yelled.

'How can-'

"Tap into my energy. I got a lot to spare today." He said. Aya did as she was told and materialized a minute later. Momiji fell back.

"W-wh-who is s-sh-she?!" He asked frightened that she had appeared out of nowhere.

"She's the girl we were talking to." Yuki said smiling. Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and Aya went into the other room to find Tohru about to yell in frustration. Luckily, Kyo covered her mouth before she did. Then she just looked at him like she didn't know where that came from and went on searching.

"That is pretty extreme for Tohru." Shigure said. "After all, that is something we'd expect Kyo to do, but Tohru."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that remark." Kyo said angrily.

"I do agree, something is wrong with Miss Honda." Yuki said trying to figure it out.

"This isn't that extreme." Aya said. All three of them looked at her. They surrounded her. She felt like a mouse in a corner. "BACK OFF!" She yelled. They all inched away from her. "I'm telling you, this is not that extreme, but it is something you should worry about."

"Its not extreme but we should worry about it?! What the hell woman! Make up your mind!" Kyo yelled. Yep, he still had a lot of energy.

"The only reason you should worry is because of what Momiji said."

"What Momiji said?" Yuki thought back. Yuki and Shigure gasped. They looked at each other, then at Aya, and then at Tohru.

In unison they said, "She has a split personality?!" Aya nodded.

Kyo's mouth dropped to the floor.

"She has a split personality?! What the-! How the-! When did this happen?!" He asked. He was lost for words.

"She's always had a split personality, she was always the next to take over, but the other side of her did not awaken until the day at the cave." Aya said trying to look very smart. She had a pair of good looking glasses on her face that made her look good but smart at the same time. She kept adjusting them with one arm behind her back. When she finished adjusting them the other arm joined the one in the back. She adjusted them quickly. "This does mean that one side will have to prevail and I'm not sure which side will."

"What are you talking about?! And stop trying to act so damn smart!" Kyo yelled.

"Didn't she seem different to any of you? More brave prehaps? More out-going?" She asked trying to make a point. They all thought back. Kyo was the first to speak.

"I was with her the longest and she didn't seem different until we all merged with her and we broke out of the maze cave."

"She came to me when I was unconcious. She seemed a little like herself but she seemed so grown up at the same time, or something. She just seemed different." Yuki said. "Then when I woke up, she didn't seem like she rememebered any of it." He finished.

"The only time I saw Tohru was when you guys returned. She definitely didn't seem herself then. She seemed way different then I had rememebered. She walked right up to Akito, even got shot, and she still didn't freak out or anything once. That was definitely not Tohru." Shigure said. The all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, the question is, how can we save her and not let the other side win against her?" Yuki asked sadly.

"There is a way she can prevail but you guys must be by her side the whole time." Aya said. Ayame popped up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of the four of them.

"Hello!" He said to Aya. Her glasses dropped to the floor. Shigure picked them up. "I'm so sorry but I don't think we've met!" He said. (A/N I just rememebered that I never gave a discription of Aya before so I'm doing this now. Tee Hee. Can you guess who she resembles?)

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked Ayame.

"Huh? Well I came to talk to Hatori when I saw this lovely princess over here." Ayame was looking at Aya. Aya had long silver hair that she kept up in a high, braided ponytail. She had pretty violet eyes that always caught the light's rays. Her eyes always sparkled. Even when it was dark. When she smiled the room would seem to light up. (A/N sorta like Tohru...) She was wearing clothes from their modern time. She was wearing a uniform from their school and a pull over vest. She looked as young as Momiji and Haru. Ayame smiled at her. Shigure stepped in.

"Sorry, she's already claimed." Shigure said running his hand through his hair.

"But Shigure, I always thought I was your number one!" Ayame said sadly. Shigure walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"And you always will be." He said looking into his eyes. His eyes sparkled.

"Really? Shigure?" Ayame asked.

"Yes!" They both lifted a hand making the thumbs up sign.

"Huh?" Aya said.

"Don't ask. Its just weirdos being weird." Yuki and Kyo said together turning her around to face away from them. She struggled to break free.

"Wait a second!" She turned around and headed back to Shigure and Ayame. She looked real close at Ayame's face. She looked into his eyes as if she saw something behind them. "Ayame? Is that you?" She asked.

"How do you know his name?" Yuki asked.

"Aya?" Ayame asked. She smiled showing her teeth and they went into a dance of celebration. The others just simply watched.

"Do either of you have any idea what's going on?" Kyo asked.

"Not a clue." They said in unison.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. The Hat

_**Chapter 12**_

"Yuki! Come over here and say hi to your relative!" Ayame exclaimed happily. Everyone looked at Ayame and Aya. Yuki's mouth dropped.

"Relative?!" He asked confused.

Ayame nodded his head.

"Yes Yuki. I'm related to all of you." She revealed.

They all comically hit the floor. Aya and Ayame stood over them.

"Um.... Yuki?" Ayame asked. Ayame exchanged glances with Aya who was to his right side. Aya bent down and checked all three of their pulses.

"They're unconcious." She said standing back up. She and Ayame looked at each other again and then smiled.

"You know what this calls for!" He exclaimed.

"I sure do! Time to dance!" She declared.

The two placed a huge sombrero over the three bodies, did a two second change, and yelled, "Ariba!" Aya was dressed up in a mexican dancing dress that was different shades of red. She had on gold hoop earrings and a gold belt that slanted off her waist downwards. She also had on red high-heeled tapping shoes. She had clauds in her hands. She had her hair up in a clip that still let her hair fall out and almost touch the ground. Ayame was wearing a black tuxedo that actually looked good on him. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, tied at the neck. He had on black. dressy, tap dance shoes. He had a rose in his closed mouth and then he smiled. His smile was one of those smiles that sort of sparkle when it was revealed. He had a new irresitible smile. Aya started to walk to the right and so did Ayame.

"You look good, Ayame..." Aya complemented him.

"As do you, Aya." Ayame stopped walking around and got into position for the mexican hat dance. So did Aya, but she curtseied before she got into her position. Aya thrust her foot backwards into a boombox to start the music. They were about to start dancing when Kyo popped out of the hat and started screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING! IN CASE YOU HADN'T NOTICED, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DANCING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at them both. Slowly Yuki and Shigure climbed from out of the hat as well.

"You're right Kyo, but I so looked forward to seeing them dance!" Shigure replied.

"Oh Shigure stop it. Our focus right now should be Miss Honda!"

"You're right you're right." Shigure said closing his eyes and lifting his hands in the air as if he were surrendering. A scary hollow faced Mii appeared behind Shigure and pushed her finger against his back as if it were a gun.

"Don't move." She said and a creepy, scratchy voice.

"Oh. Mii! What am I accused of?" He asked.

"Missing your dead line again!!!!!!!!" She wailed. She burst into tears and Shigure had to console her into his working room.

"Well, he's defintely out of the picture." Kyo guessed. Yuki started looking around. "Hey rat boy. What's up with you?" Kyo said resting his hands behind his head.

"Um, did anyone see where Miss Honda went?" He asked. Kyo's eyes widened. He glanced around too. Yuki was right, she was gone.

"Uh, lets think straight here." Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh that's grand, coming from you." Yuki retorted.

"You wanna take this outside?!" Kyo exclaimed getting ready to pounce on Yuki.

"Guys, guys!" Aya shouted. She and Ayame had changed back to their regular outfits and had been looking around the room. "There's no time for this. Tohru could've gone anywhere. The door to the house was left opened recently. We have to find her fast! Can't you do this later?"

Kyo glared at Yuki. "Fine. You're just a waste of my time anyways."

"Good. Yuki," Aya said. Yuki looked at her. "You and Ayame search the premisis or the ground around here. Kyo," Aya looked from Yuki to Kyo. "You will search the house with me." Aya finished. Kyo and Yuki and Ayame nodded.

"Foods ready!" Momiji yelled. Everyone looked at him strangely. Momiji felt nervous all of a sudden. "What?! Tohru has been giving me lessons and she said that I was really good!" He continued. Everyone that was there, even Shigure and Mii ran to the table ready to eat. Momiji laughed slightly and then brought out the food for everyone to eat.

"Damn that rabbit. My stomach isn't agreeing with that food." Kyo said. He continued. "Sure it was good when it was going down the hatch but I think it was poisoned or something. Probably. Note to self, never eat anything that wasn't cooked by professionals, Tohru, or myself." Kyo was talking to himself of course. He was upstairs searching the rooms and Aya was downstairs doing the same thing. Kyo searched every room except Tohru's. He hadn't been in there since that one time she got sick. Her room was a little girlie but he sort of liked it. It made him feel comfortable. He slowly opened the door a creek. "Tohru? Ya in here?" He opened the door all the way when he didn't here an answer. He looked in the room and found Tohru, asleep in her bed, maybe even dreaming of riceballs. She had her lips parted slightly and strands of her hair fell over her face. She was facing the door. He walked in. He sat down next to her bed. She looked so tired but still so cute. He brushed back the strands of hair on her face. She looked like an angel. Yes, an angel sent to save him. That's what he always thought of her as. He was going to lean back against the wall but unfortunately, the nightstand stood there. He hit his head on it.

"Ow....." He wimpered. He looked at Tohru. She didn't move. He let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. He was about to leave her room when he noticed a hat on her nightstand. He looked at it and thought for a second.

'I've seen this hat before.' He thought to himself. He tried tp rememeber where he had seen that hat before. It looked pretty old and unique. He was about to set down that hat when it finally hit him. 'It can't be, can it?' He asked himself. He looked inside the hat. Inside the hat was a couple of sctrach marks that was actually someone's writing. It was big and fading. Barely noticable. Kyo tried to read it and dropped the hat when he did. The letters in that hat spelled out, Yuki. 'That damn rat.' Kyo was getting more angry every second. He picked the hat up from off the floor. 'So his hat didn't disappear. He gave it to Tohru.' Kyo thought jumping to conclusions. He was grasping the hat so tightly, his knuckles turned pale.

Tohru moved and Kyo glanced in her direction to make sure she didn't wake up. She didn't, she just rolled over. Kyo looked from her back to the hat. 'I hope you don't mind me borrowing this Tohru.' He thought. He then walked out of her room.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Helping Tohru

_**Chapter 13**_

"Hey Aya, you can tell the guys outside to stop looking. I found her in her bed upstairs." Kyo called walking down the stairs and hiding the hat.

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed and ran outside to tell the boys. Kyo went back up to his room and closed the door. He sat in the middle of his room and looked at the hat.

"That damn rat. He said he didn't know her that long, and yet he's known her since he was a kid!" He slammed his hand against his bed. "Damn that rat." He repeated. A person opened his door without knocking. Kyo stood up and looked around, again hiding the hat.

"You stupid cat. We need you downstairs now!" Yuki insisted.

"Fine, I'll be down in a second." He said angrily. Yuki thought it best to leave him be and closed Kyo's door.

"Ya damn rat." He said one last time before hiding the hat and leaving his room. He was walking down the stairs and heard the conversation.

"I think we should go ahead and leave as soon as Tohru gets up." Ayame exclaimed proudly and stood up. Yuki looked at him.

"Who says you're going?" He asked.

"Now now little brother, I could help greatly." Ayame boasted.

"But that doesn't mean you're going to." Yuki shot back.

"Boys boys!" Aya yelled raising her hands to stop them. "Yuki, I know you don't like it, but we're going to have to let everyone help, including Ayame."

"But why?!"

"Well, think of Tohru, she doesn't rememeber anything,"

"But he was unconcious when it all happened!" He pointed out.

"That may be true, but its for Tohru's benefit."

Yuki thought for a second and then slowly backed down. Kyo then walked into their conference.

"What took you so long, Kyo?" Shigure asked. He had gotten rid of Mii pretty fast this time and was sitting on the couch in the conference.

"I had to use the bathroom." He covered up.

Yuki gave him a strange look but Kyo just glared back and sat on the floor away from everyone. He liked to be alone most times. The discussion continued.

"We can't exepect Tohru to pack while she's asleep right? So we can't go right when she wakes up." Aya said.

"I think that we should go first thing in the morning tomorrow." Kyo chimed in.

"Thats a great idea." Aya said. "She'll probably be up later today and so we'll tell her then." Aya planned out.

"What if she doesn't feel well?" Yuki asked.

"Yes we can't have our little princess feeling bad now can we?" Ayame stated.

"Hm.... I didn't think about that."

"I'll take care of her." Kyo volunteered.

Everyone stared at him until he got a little pissed.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" He knew the answer.

"Well Kyo, I believe that you could do it, I'm just suprised you would volunteer." Aya replied. "You must really like her." Aya smiled. Yuki's eyes widened.

"When did I say that?!" He jumped up from his sitting position, one hand balled into a fist in front of him the other by his side.

"You didn't, not that I heard, but still...." Aya didn't finish.

Kyo sat back down and didn't look at anyone.

"Well I don't believe he can do it." Yuki piped up. "Can we really trust him with her life? Plus, a guy from the zodiac can't watch after her, she will transform us." He added.

"Shut your face ya damn rat!" He yelled.

"Can't you guys get along for a little while?" Shigure asked.

The looked away from each other and suddenly there was a person in the doorway.

She was in her pajamas rubbing on eye sort of slouched up against the door frame.

"So this is where you were all hiding." She whispered. She then fell to her knees, too tired. Kyo jumped to his feet and grabbed her before she fell to the ground, face first.

"Tohru, you know you should be up if you're not feeling well." He said. "What aare you doing?"

"It was just too quiet and so I couldn't sleep." She explained.

"Well lets get you back upstairs to sleep. I'll stay with you." He pulled her off the floor and half carried her to her room. He shut the conference door behind him.

"Wait a second..." Yuki was suprised.

"He didn't transform!" Ayame exclaimed before any of them had a chance.

"Does that sooth your doubts a little bit Yuki?"

"No not at all." He stood up about to go after them.

"Wait!" Aya cried. Yuki turned from the door to look at her. "You like her too don't you Yuki?" She asked.

Yuki just looked at her and didn't say a word.

"Yuki, she'll be fine. You should've volunteered first."

"Hmph." Yuki came and sat back down.

"So wait a second, if I had volunteered first, I would have been taking care of our lovely house wife?" Shigure asked with hope in his eyes.

"NO!!!" Yuki hit him in the head and left a huge lump.

"Of course not Shigure, you would've been taking care of me." Ayame answered.

"Yes!" They exclaimed together. Yuki hit them both on the head and sat back down with his amrs crossed. Shigure and Ayame were yelping from the pain.

"There, is that better?" Kyo asked Tohru. He had fluffed up her pillow and layed her in her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She nodded. "If you need anything just ask me okay? I'll be by your side the whole time. We are leaving in the morning to get your memory back so when you get up, you have to pack your things. I'll help if you want."

She nodded again. She suddenly looked up at her dresser and gasped. She sat up faster than you could say "go".

"What's wrong?!" He asked alarmed.

"M-my hat!" She yelled. "Oh my gosh! Its gone!"

"Your hat?" He asked confused. 'Oh! her hat!' He remembered. He tried to calm her down. "Tohru don't worry about it. I was looking at your hat earlier and I think I might know who owns it. So I put it in my room for observations." He explained.

"Oh. You know who it belongs to?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Let me go get it for you." He said standing up.

"Wait! Whose hat is it?" She wanted to know badly.

"Someone, who's been in this house before." He answered before leaving her room and going into his. He grabbed the hat and walked back into her room. He handed her the hat.

"He's in this house..." She whispered more to herself than to Kyo. After, she held it tight and drifted off to sleep.

"Where are we going?" Tohru asked.

"We're going to the last two zodiac memeber's house. They live in a cave up here." Yuki explained.

"Oh really?! The last two memebers?!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Yuki smiled at her. 'She's so adorable.' He found himself thinkning. Kyo caught his gaze but didn't say anything or even flinch. He just kept walking. It was Aya in front, Ayame after her and then Shigure. After them was Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. Behind them was Hatori and Momiji and then Kisa and Hiro (Although he didn't want to come). After them were Kagura and HatsuHaru. Ritsu was in the back trying not to make any mistakes.

Shigure suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Ayame and Aya looked back at him.

"What's wrong Shigure?" Aya asked.

"Yeah what's the hold up?" Kyo yelled.

"Shh........." Shigure whispered putting a finger to his lips. He was looking around and his eyes widened with fear. "Everyone, get down!" He yelled and then ducked himself. Everyone ducked as a bird that was too big to be real flew over their heads and landed near them. Kyo licked his lips.

The bird looked straight at Tohru and flapped its wings angrily. Aya, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Torhu, who was with Kyo, were the only ones who didn't get blown away. They protected themselves using their lights as barriers. Kyo was holding on to Tohru because she couldn't make her own.

"Whats going on?!" She yelled over the sound of the wind.

"He's coming after you." Kyo realized.

"What?"

The bird came in Kyo's direction and Kyo moved Tohru behind him.

"Back off Akito!" He yelled at the bird. Everyone was looking at him questionably.

"Ha ha ha. How did you figure it out so soon, you freak cat." The bird spoke. It then bent down and pecked at his barrier, trying to brake it. Kyo didn't move, he tried to focus more. It wasn't helping. His barrier was about to break and he knew it.

"Tohru. I want you to run. Run to the cave up there." He said.

"What about you?" She asked worried.

"I'll be fine, just go on my count." He said. She reluctantly nodded.

"1, 2," The bird broke through his barrier and Shigure, Yuki and Aya gasped. "3!" Kyo yelled. Tohru took off running and Kyo hit the bird with his own light energy. He was trying to burn the bird. The bird looked at him wacked him with a wing. He felt like metal and knocked Kyo back. Kyo landed on his stomach, unable to move. Tohru was almost at the cave and the other three had followed her to make sure she would be alright. The bird flew over to Tohru.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo screamed. His arm shot out. A red light appeared around Tohru's body but that didn't stop the bird from sweeping her up into its mouth and flying away.

"TOHRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Perfect Moments in Time

_**Chapter 14**_

"Welcome, Tohru Honda." An ice-cold voice came over the intercom.

Tohru stood up from her previous position. "Where am I?"

"You? You are the first to fly in my newly built fighter bird. How does it feel?" He asked wickedly.

"Well, to be honest, I'm sort of afraid of heights." She answered.

"Well that's too bad." The bird did a couple of spirals and then stopped. "Oh, are you okay? Your not too jumbled in there are you?"

"No, I'm fine. I was holding on to this thing the whole time." She pointed to a control box that was torched to the floor and had a handle in the side in case of such emergencies. Akito growled.

"Damn you girl! I guess your fear of height is what I'll have to kill you with now." He shot the bird straight down. She ran to the control box. It was on autopilot and she didn't know how to turn it off.

"Stop it Akito! Please!" She begged. Then engine started to burn. They were so high in the sky, that the engine couldn't take it going back down so fast. She looked behind her, a look of horror on her face. "Akito! What are you doing! I'll die!" She yelled.

"Don't you think I know that Miss Tohru Honda?" A wicked laugh escaped his lips. "You'll never take my place." He said in a low voice.

"Take you place?! What are you talking about?! Akito? Akito?!" Tohru was more frightened now than she had ever been in her life. She looked at all the buttons on the control box. She couldn't understand which one was supposed to do what in this heat. The aircraft would probably burn up before they reached the ground. She rolled to the front as the fire made its way to the control box. The metal control box was consumed, melted and eaten by the flames. They then continued towards her. Slowly, one inch at a time.

"Akito! If you can here me, please stop this madness!" She cried. There was no answer and the flames came closer still. She screamed, as the flames were about to consume her. To her surprise, she couldn't feel the fire. She didn't feel any heat at all anymore. She opened her shuteyes and found a red barrier of light around her.

"Tohru!" Tohru looked straight ahead. Kyo was fighting his way through flames stacked upon flames. "Tohru!" He called over and over. Tohru gasped. This scene reminded her of something. What was it? "Tohru!" He yelled again.

"I'm here!" She yelled back. He looked at her in his red barrier and smiled. He reached out for her hand. She grabbed it, and stood up. He picked her up and carried her to the side of the bird where they could get out. He jumped with Tohru in his arms and landed in a tree. He let her go and they watched the firey bird of death fall into the deadly waters below. Tohru's eyes started to turn back to their regular starry selves again. She looked at Kyo and gasped.

"Kyo! You were burned!" She exclaimed. "Oh my gosh does it hurt!"

"Nah, it doesn't hurt at all, its just a few scratches and burns."

"No! These look pretty bad Kyo." She exclaimed. She laid her head against his shoulder. It was where it looked like he was burnt the worst.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked worried. "Did you suffer smoke inhalation or something?" He asked pulling her away from him. She shook her head and looked as if she were about to cry.

"You're hurt and still you worry about my safety, why is that Kyo? Why? Please, you should be more worried about yourself right now." She pleaded. Kyo gulped. His mouth felt dry. he couldn't just come right out and say it could he? It practiced it in his head.

'Its because I, love you.' No.

'Its 'cause, well you know.' No.

'Well I love you and I've just been hiding it all this time!' No!

'Will you marry me?' No! Well maybe- wait no!

He couldn't say anything. He just sat there.

"You know Kyo," Tohru ripped some of her shirt. "I remembered something up on that ship. I remembered that we all have powers." She held the cloth under eyes and she let tears fall onto the cloth. She stopped crying and she rubbed the cloth on Kyo's worse wound. It disappeared as if it were never there. She admired her work. "Luckily, my powers help me heal ones I care about." She laughed. "You know, its sort of funny. I always know that when I need help and I'm in danger, I know that that you'll be there for me. I believe in you to save me, like you have in the past. Thanks."

She finished talking. She cried some more and attended all of Kyo's wounds.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled as soon as he spotted her through the trees and brush. He ran over to her and looked her up and down. "Your not hurt are you? That stupid cat did make it in time didn't he?" Yuki rambled on an on.

Tohru raised her hands to stop him. "Yes yes, Kyo saved me in time."

Yuki looked at her shirt. "What happened to you shirt?" He asked.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. Its just called help." She replied.

Yuki looked confused but didn't ask her any more questions. Kyo jumped down from the tree he was in. "Don't call me stupid."

Kyo went and got his stuff and then started to hike up the mountain once again to the Twin Sohma's lair. Tohru was by his side.

"Um Kyo."

"Mm hm?"

"What about the others that got blown away?" She asked.

"Oh, they'll know to go back to the house and wait. Don't worry about it. They can't get lost out here. Well except maybe Haru, but he was with Kagura so they're all fine."

"Okay." She said worriedly.

Kyo glanced over at her and saw she was still worried, looking out into the forest's trees and bushes. Kyo moved his hand towards hers. He touched grasped her hand. She looked over at him.

"They're fine, don't worry." He repeated. She smiled at him and held his hand. Yuki looked up and saw them holding hands. He gasped when he saw the missing piece of Tohru's shirt, wrapped around Kyo's wrist.

The big steel door to the cave opened and Izumi and Yume came literally flying up to Tohru.

"How are you? Are you okay?!" Izumi asked.

"We're sorry about everything. Can you forgive us?" Yume added.

"Um..." Tohru was overwhelmed. "Have we met before?" She asked.

"What?!!" They exclaimed in unison. "You don't remember us?!"

"Let me explain." Aya interrupted. "She lost her memories right after the incident because the whole time, it wasn't her that did everything we thought she did." She clarified.

"That's kind of confusing." Yume answered.

"I get it. Its like she has a split personality right?" She declared.

"Yes that's right."

"Well why couldn't you say that from he beginning?" Yume looked exhausted.

"So Yume, how is that arm of yours?" Yuki asked.

"And how is your leg Izumi?" Kyo asked.

"Its fine." They answered together and looked away blushing. Izumi was the first to walk up to Tohru again.

"Well then, let start all over. My name is Izumi Sohma."

"I'm Yume Sohma." Yume walked up to her as well. They bowed.

"Its very nice to meet you." They said at the same time.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine." She bowed as well.

"So are you part of the zodiac as well?" She asked curious.

"Yes. They are. Guess which one is which." Shigure chimed in.

"Hm..." Tohru thought.

"Come on! Its not that hard!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Well now its not. You're the horse aren't you?" Tohrua asked Izumi.

"Yep! See now wasn't that easy?" She answered.

"Then that must make Yume the Rooster right?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me!" She replied.

Tohru jumped up and down with excitement. "Yeah I got them right!"

Yume and Izumi looked at each other.

"I guess you don't get them right often huh?" Izumi asked.

"Nope! This is my first and sadly last time." She answered. The twins huddled together and devised a plan.

"Tohru, come with us! We have a surprise for you!" Yume yelled excitedly. Izumi rushed behind her and pushed her up the stairs into her room. "We'll be with you in a few moments." Yume turned and told the others. They all nodded.

Izumi stepped out first and Yume second. They cleared their throats.

"Presenting the new princess of the Sohmas!" Izumi started.

"The one and only person able to lift our curse!" Yume finished.

"The one and only, Tohru Honda!" They announced together. The curtains drew back and Tohru was revealed.

She was in a silky, shear, light blue gown that went half way down her thighs in the front and swept the floor in the back. She had white high heels that had ribbon wrapped around her shins. There was a bow tied in the back. Her hair was up in a clipped ponytail. Her hair fell out of the clip in the front. The front pieces framed her face. She must of had layers in her hair. Diamonds were used as clips in her hair and added more beauty. She had make-up on and lip gloss that shined. She had on body glitter that made her shine in the light. Her nails were a pretty light blue and her toenails matched.

She looked like a supermodel. Yuki and Kyo blushed at the site of her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, it's so sad, we can perform make-overs on other people but not ourselves. Its not fair." Yume whined.

The two girls whispered to Tohru. "Well go on." They tempted.

Tohru walked down the steps to the guys. She bowed. Kyo was up on his feet before Yuki could even think about it. He bowed back. Yume started some music, seeing that Izumi was too upset Kyo made it to her first.

"May I have this dance?"

"Uh," Tohru couldn't really dance but she would give it a try. "Yes."

Kyo placed one hand against one of her delicate hands. He wrapped his other arm around Tohru's back and Tohru placed her other arm on Kyo's shoulder and around his neck. They began to sway and then to dance. Kyo twirled her around and twirled her out, twirling her back in afterwards. He flung her into the air, caught her and made her laugh.

Yuki wasn't very happy about this. He didn't want Kyo to be with Tohru. He was about to get up and steal her away in a dance of their own when he saw her smile and heard her laugh. She was having fun. He didn't want to deny her of that. He waited for the song to end unhappily.

The song was slowing down to a stop. Kyo twirled her down and leaned her back. She came back up and the music was done, but their moment, it was just beginning. She looked up into his eyes and they both blushed. They both leaned towards each other. Tohru closed her eyes first and then Kyo did. It took that much time for Yuki to figure out they were about to kiss. They all gasped silently. Yume was holding Izumi down and covering her mouth. Izumi wanted to pulverize Tohru at that moment, although she knew, Kyo loved her. Kyo loved her.... That thought ran across her mind again and she stopped fighting. If Kyo loved her and he was happy, that was all Izumi wished for. His happiness.

Shigure had to hold Yuki down from jumping up and pulling them apart. The moment was almost at hand. Their perfect moment was about to be born.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes I know you all hate me for ending it right there but you've got to understand, if I didn't then I wouldn't know how to start the next chapter! Plz Review! I've got to go start on the next chapter before you all come after me! (looks behind her) I'm too late! They're coming! JAAA NEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(runs off with a big angry herd of people running after her)


	15. Damn You Akito!

_**Chapter 15**_

Kyo was holding Tohru, their perfect moment, so close at hand, of course had to be ruined. Right when they're breath was upon each other and a second later would have meant a true, pure kiss.

(A/N yes I know more of the angry heard is coming after me after they read this. Is sitting somewhere far in the deep forest and looks around for angry mobs. Yes this is my headquarters for right now after that angry mob. They were yelling and screaming and throwing lit torches at me, rubs her now bald head. so I had to find a quiet space of my own. It just happens to be that in the middle of the forest is the perfect place. A little, cute monkey appears in front of her. Awww!!!!! That's so cute! Puts her finger up to pet it. It bites her 0.0 OW!!!!! Let go of me!!! Let go! Runs around with the monkey chewing on her finger. Finally stops and falls to the ground. Ow. The monkey looks at her and then spits out her finger, walking away. She looks at her shredded finger. That is so wrong... Anyways, let just get back to the story okay? Yeah that'll give me sometime to heal. X.X)

There was a beeping sound that gradually got louder and the steel doors to the lair exploded. Everyone fell over. Tohru had fallen on top of Kyo and was not only turning beet red but also not even noticing that Akito walked into the room in a cross between a ninja and Chinese outfit. He had black combat boots on that had spikes sticking out everywhere. He had shades on so no one could see his fierce, cold eyes.

"Well well well." He started, looking down at the couple with a peculiar smile on his face. Smoke from the explosion was whirling all around them. The couple broke the gaze with each other and stared up at Akito. "If it isn't the ugliest couple I've ever seen. And where is my dear Yuki? He must be going crazy in anger right now. Or perhaps jealousy...." He stated. Kyo gently pushed Tohru off him and stood in front of her protectively. 'We will have to finish the moment later. Damn it.' Kyo thought. He and Tohru were the only people that could see Akito through the still dusty air.

"What are you doing Akito? Why are you here?" Kyo asked him.

"Me? I'm just a little hurt that you guys are having a party without me." He answered shrugging his question off.

"Damn it! Stop giving me all the crap and give me a straight answer!" Kyo grabbed Akito's shirt and lifted him up. Threatening him. Tohru jumped to her feet.

"You dare threaten me? You've got guts." He said with a wicked smile. Tohru walked up to the two and placed a hand on Kyo's arm without taking her eyes off Akito. Kyo knew exactly what she wanted him to do. It wasn't safe but he trusted her. Kyo let go of Akito's shirt.

"So you're so strong as to threaten me but at the touch of a girl, an ugly one at that, you suddenly back down? Pathetic."

Kyo was about to tear him limb from limb but Tohru raised her hand to stop him. He just growled and spit on his shoe. The smoke had finally cleared and everyone could see again.

"Akito!" Shigure and Yuki exclaimed. Tohru looked from the girls to Yuki and Shigure. Aya had disappeared. It reminded her of something else but she couldn't do anything right now. It felt as if she was about to fall asleep but she fought it.

'Let me out.' The voice inside her pleaded.

'Who are you?' She asked.

'I am you, but I'm not at the same time.' The voice riddled.

'So wait, you are me but you're not me?' She thought.

'Care for a game of 21 questions?' The voice asked ready.

'Are you me?' Tohru asked.

'Yes.'

'Am I you?'

'Yes.'

'Do I know you?'

'Yes.'

'Are you in my mind?'

'Yes.'

'Are you in my heart?'

'Yes.'

'Are you my mom?'

'No.'

Tohru thought some more. A person I know, who is me, is in my heart and mind, and she's not my mom... Something clicked in Tohru's head.

'Are you part of me?'

'Yes.'

'Are you another personality of me or a side to me?'

'You guessed it! Yeah!'

'You're a counterpart?'

'Yes, I'm the other side of you that has power and can break the curse.'

'You are? How? How can you, when I can't?'

'Because I hold the memories you don't have.'

'You can save them?'

'Yes, if you allow me to, I can save them, from everything. I will let you witness everything so you have memories too.'

Tohru looked around her, at the girls and the guys. She nodded.

'Please save them.'

'Okay, I will.'

Tohru wrapped her arms around herself and lowed her head.

"Tohru?"

"Miss Honda?"

"Princess?"

The only person who didn't say something was Akito. Tohru started floating in the air. Kyo ran under her, arms open, just in case she should fall.

She floated high and sprang her arms out. A bright, engulfing light spread from her. No one could see what was going on except Kyo and Yuki. She was changing, changing to her other side. Was it to save them?

The light ended and everyone looked up at her. She was slowly floating back down in a laid down position. She had on a different outfit.

Tohru wore another silky, shear, gown but it was a creamy color and all of it swept the floor. It wrapped around her neck like a necklace that went into a dress. The high heels were the same except the color was cream. The diamonds glittering in her hair blinded Kyo for a second. That's all they could see besides her hair was in the same hairstyle.

Kyo caught Tohru and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her face had a cream lip-gloss on diamonds formed at each corner of each eye. She opened her eyes and her eyes weren't their regular color. They were a deep violet instead of blue.

"Hello Kyo." She smiled. She nodded and he placed her down on the floor. Her nail and toenails were a creamy color too. She pulled the clip out of her hair and dropped it to the ground. She then pulled out her ponytail slowly. Once she pulled out the diamond hair thing and wore it as a brace let. She shook her hair out and created a new side of beauty including wild hair. It didn't layer itself into place, instead it looked like the wind just blew her hair out of perfect layer order and into a biker babe wild layer order.

"Ah, so you have come to join us again?" Akito smirked. I couldn't get rid of you in your other form, but..." He snapped his fingers and a cage appeared around her. "I guess I will have to drown you in this form."

Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!"

"Princess!"

Tohru looked around her. She smiled at everyone. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo ran over to the cage.

"You guys worry too much." She laughed. "You might want to watch out." She swung her arms out and the cage tore apart and was thrown in different directions. The guys came up to hug her. Kyo hugged her successfully but Yuki and Shigure changed into their zodiac forms. They looked confused but Tohru hugged them anyways. She looked at Akito.

"Well well well. I didn't expect for you to do that."

"Enough of your games, if you are done now, leave." She replied.

"Oh, but I'm not done." He shot back. "I'm jut getting started." He disappeared and Kyo and the girls protected Tohru until Shigure and Yuki turned back into their human forms. They threw on their clothes and protected her as well. "Oh come now, is this really fair? 6 against 1?"

"And since when do you play fair?!" Shigure yelled.

"You're right." Tohru yelled and everyone looked behind them to find she wasn't there. "I never did believe in fair. Life's not fair is it." He stated.

Everyone gasped and looked around for Akito.

"Damn you Akito! Where is she?!" Kyo cursed.

"She's with me and you won't have to worry about her for long. She'll be dead soon!" He declared laughing.

"Akito!" The twins yelled.

"Miss Honda?!" Yuki yelled.

"Tohru!" Shigure and Kyo yelled.

Yuki looked as if he would break down crying.

"TOHRU!!!!!" He said for the first time. Too bad, it would probably be the last.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. What Can We Do?

_**Chapter 16**_

THERE IS A SPOILER IN HERE!!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!!

"Damn! How did all this happen?!" Kyo said stomping about.

"Sit down Kyo, your stomping around isn't helping." Shigure said.

"Well just sitting here isn't going to help either!!!" He exploded. He strided up to Yuki and picked him up by his collar. "And why didn't you save her huh?! She believed in you!"

"She believed in you too!" He shot back in his face. Kyo bit his bottom lip holding back the urge to say something that would really shake up everyone. What he wanted to say was, 'Yeah, but your the one that helped her all those years back! She still hasn't forgotten about you still today! She even has your hat in her room sitting on her dresser!' But that would have shaken everyone up too badly and that was not needed right now.

"Okay, we all need to think about this rationally."

"RATIONALLY?! TOHRU JUST GOT STOLEN AWAY AND YOU SAY TO THINK RATIONALLY?!?!?!" Kyo screamed.

"You stupid cat. If you don't shut up she'll die before we figure out where she is!" Yuki declared.

"What did you say?!" Kyo yelled.

"Guys!" Shigure pushed them apart again. "Your fighting is not helping us find Tohru." He pointed out calmly. The twins walked up to the boys. Izumi placed a hand on Kyo's chest and Yume held onto Yuki's arm.

"You know Kyo, he's right." Izumi whispered sweetly.

"Yeah, we know you guys care about her a lot, but the only way to find her, is to think. We can't just start accusing each other for our loss." Yume said. The boys looked at the door to the cave and then back at the girls. They sighed. Shigure smiled and then remembered something.

"Aren't you girls psychic?" He asked.

"Yes..." Yume answered.

"We sort of have to be to do this." Izumi floated off the ground in the air.

"Well then can you pinpoint where Akito is taking Tohru?"

The girls exchanged glances. Yume spoke. "Personally, we have never been strong enough to find Akito."

"And we have barely known Tohru, we'd have to pull our powers together to find her."

"Then do that!" Kyo's eyes widened with hope.

The girls looked down afraid and doubtful. "Well," Izumi started.

"We... we can't." Yume finished. Yuki grasped her arms tightly.

"Why can't you?!" He shook her.

"Ow!" She exclaimed. Izumi pushed him away from her and stood protectively of her.

"You don't understand! We don't have enough power to do it! If we did this, we could possibly... we could possibly..."

"Disappear forever..." The reappeared Aya finished for them. Kyo's hope as well as Yuki's disappeared from their eyes and souls. The girls couldn't bear to look them in the eyes. Kyo balled his hand into a fist.

"But you can do it?" He asked.

The girls looked at him and nodded.

"What are you thinking? They could disappear forever!" Yuki raised his voice.

"What other choice do we have?!"

"There is always another way and in this situation, we must look for her on foot." Shigure answered.

"But where do we look?" Kyo asked.

"Look were it would be most but less obvious." Aya replied. "Where is the one place that he would go because he thinks you guys know that it's so obvious that it can't be there?" She riddled.

Everyone was deep in thought. It hit them all at the same time.

"The family estate!" They reasoned.

"Now my hostage, how do you want to die?" Akito asked. Tohru was struggling all she could but she wasn't breaking free of all the ropes and chains she had on her. She had about a dozen sets of each wrapped all around her body, arms and legs. She had a gag in her mouth as well. A muffled reply came from her mouth.

"Oh, so you don't have a choice? Okay, I'll kill you off nice and slow." He walked over to a box in the middle of the room. "Personally, I love the idea of crushing you with walls that move in and you can't move." He pressed a button and the walls started moving in. Tohru didn't panic; she could get herself out of this jam. At least they don't have...

"Oh, and just to make sure, you don't escape...Lets add spikes shall we?" It was as if he read her mind. She panicked, yelled and kicked and screamed. The gag finally fell out. Akito was leaving the room at that moment.

"Akito!!!" She cried but all he did was shut the door. She looked around her. The walls were moving faster now and she didn't have much time to get out of her rope-chain prison. Faster and faster the walls came closer. She struggled and kicked and punched and bled. She couldn't get out of the ropes and chains as hard as she tried. Where was that other side of her when she needed it? She was sure that the other side would certainly burn the ropes and psychically unlock the locks and would have been out of there in about two minutes. Of course, she did not have that side. She was only Tohru, the girl who knew nothing of the family curse and yet was being punished for the thought that she did know. What kind of insanity was that? Extreme insanity obviously. She still couldn't move and she was more entrapped then ever. This was it. She was going to die right there right now.

A little bit away from touching her, the spikes were thirsty for blood.

Something hit Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and the rest of the gang.

"She's in trouble!" Yuki and Kyo exclaimed together. They ran faster down the path that led to the estate. Yuki started choking. Kyo stopped when Yuki fell to the ground.

"What a great time for your asthma to kick in!" He exclaimed. Yuki held his chest, breathing deeply.

"Go... on... Save... her..." He said taking a breath between each word. Shigure finally caught up with them.

"Go! Save her. She's in deep danger right now! Save her before its too late!" Shigure said taking care of Yuki. Kyo nodded and ran off.

'She's in trouble and yet again, I can do nothing about it... Can I make it there in time? No. No, no whats, ifs or buts about it. I will make it there in time. I have to.'

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in sooooooo long! I wanted to try how my friend writes stories and ever since I can't get out of writing my stories like that! She writes them one at a time and I can't do that anymore... I lost a lot of fans because of it... So I will be updating together now but I still have school so it will probably only be on weekends... Sorry!! Hope you liked the chappy! RR please!!! Look for me next one soon! Ja!


	17. A Hidden Plan

_**Chapter 17**_

Kyo was running through forest and shrubs. His clothes were being ripped by trees passing by, but it didn't matter to him. All that was on his mind was Tohru and her safety. Kyo was running faster than he had ever ran. He tripped and his head landed on a sharp rock. He curse but got up and started running again. Nothing was going to stop him from saving Tohru. Nothing. He had to try his hardest. His head throbbed and he was bleeding from scratches on his arms, legs, and from his head. The blood wouldn't stop streaming down the side of his face and he hated the sight of blood but he dismissed that thought and the pain he felt coming from his head. The only thing he was thinking was 'Run, run... Run faster you can save her!' As he mounted himself over the wall fence and into the family estate. What he didn't know was that Tohru was centimeters away from certain death.

The spikes were now upon her skin. She was crying out and weeping. She was slowly but most definetly painfully dying. Blood burst from her veins where the spikes had penitrated through her skin. She couldn't move now, if she did, she would tear her skin apart, making it worse. She glanced up at the control box. It was still in tact and unharmed, but what did that matter now? She was seconds from death.

'Oh, mom. I'm sorry I failed you. I didn't graduate and I didn't go to college. I'm still as pathetic and weak as I always was and soon I will be joinging you.'

Another voice spoke to her. Not that of her mother's or a foe. The other side of her was speaking once again. 'Are you really going to just sit here and die? What's wrong with you?' The voice asked.

'What can I do? I can't move and no one can here me scream.' Tohru looked in front of her. To find a girl that looked like her standing right there. Tohru's eyesight was a little blurred but she was sure she saw someone. She tried to get closer to see better but there was no need. The girl that looked like Tohru bent down and lifted Tohru's head to her face.

'But you are wrong, there are many looking for you right now, one of which is coming for you at this very moment.' The other girl was about to kiss Tohru but instead, went through her into her body. Tohru felt warm inside and she didn't feel anymore pain. Sure enough the door slammed open and a mysterious figure was outlined in the door, huffing and puffing catching his or her breath. They ran to the machine and stopped the spiked walls and fought through the spikes to get her. Tohru tried but she couldn't see her savior's face. It was too blurry. She let tears fall from her eyes and blacked out.

Kyo ran into the estate front doors. The only place he could think of that would have Tohru held hostage was the one place they were never allowed in as kids and teenagers. The only people that ever went in was Akito and some others they never knew. But the only person that came out was Akito. He prayed and ran as fast as his legs could take him. Blood still dripping down the side of his face he flew through the halls. One more turn... He turned around a corner and found her, lying on the ground, clothes ripped and blood matted against her hair. A person was standing over top of her.

"Hey! You!!" Kyo shouted running towards them. The person stood up from Torhu's body and did a back flip, turned and ran. Kyo stopped at Tohru's body. She was alright and bandaged up pretty well. He placed his hands on his knees and bent over rubbing his cheek witht he back of his hand.

'Damn, who was that guy?'

Tohru awoke from her slumber sometime afterwards. Her clothes were ripped and bloody. She had been bandaged up pretty well. She tried to move but it stung all the way up and down her arms and legs. It wasn't until a little while later that she noticed she was leaning on someone. She turned her head, ignoring the pain she felt and looked to see who it was. A scratched up, bloody Kyo with blood running down his head and soaking into his hair appeared in front of her. She gasped. Why was he so hurt? Then it hit her.

'Could he have been the one that saved me?' She scooted in towards him trying to see how serious the wounds were but Kyo shifted around. He finally ended up lying his head on Tohru's shoulder. She was startedled. She didn't want to wake him up but she knew that they couldn't just stay there. He needed medical treatment and they were still in sight where Akito could get to them. Tphru stopped all movement. She heard steps coming from down the hall, just what she had feared.

"Kyo... Kyo please get up." She begged and pleaded. Kyo finally awoke and looked at her. He reacted expectantly. He jumped away from her shoulder but looked down. His eyes wandered to a place where Tohru's shirt was ripped. Right above her breasts. He blushed and almost yelled at how embarrased he was but Tohru covered his mouth in time with a soft cry afterwards. "Kyo... Someone is down the hall... What if it's Akito?" Tohru had obviously not noticed that Kyo wasn't really staring at her, he had been staring downwards.

"Well, uh..." He trailed off. A second later, it finally hit him what was going on. "Oh crap! We have to get out of here!" He exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"I can't move!" She whispered back. Kyo looked at her.

"Well, we can't just stay here." Kyo lifted Tohru's right arm and placed it on his shoulder, holding onto her hand. He stuck his other arm behind her back and lifted her off the ground. Unfortunately, he changed into his zodiac form. "Crap! Why did that have to happen this time out of all times?!"

"I'm sorry I'm so useless." Tohru said sniffing. "Leave me. I'll be fine by myself." She said bravely.

"I'm not leaving you and you're not useless. We just have to figure out a way to get you out of here. You can't move and I can't carry you, so..."

"Don't worry, I'll face anything that comes this way. Just save yourself. Please."

"I'm not leaving you!" He declared. The person's steps drew nearer and nearer. A foot peaked out from behind a wall, the body it was attached to wasn't clear at first but it became very clear when the person approached the two teenagers.

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. A Heart Attack for No Reason

_**Chapter 18**_

"That's quite a bashing you took to the head, Kyo. Where did you get it from?" Their mysterious person said.

"Oh! Hatori! How did you find us?" Tohru exclaimed.

"I do live in this estate." He commented.

"Why are you here?" Kyo asked.

"After we all got lost, we all headed back to either the estate or Shigure's house. I headed back here and I saw a peculiar person coming out of the estate dressed in all black."

"Yeah, I saw him too." Kyo replied.

"Yes, I failed to catch up with him but I thought that maybe he had stolen something from that mysterious room and so I walked straight here."

"Mysterious room? What mysterious room?" Tohru asked. Kyo and Hatori pointed to the doors behind her. She looked at it to find blood at the base. She touched it and a flash of her pain returned. She shivered.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"I've been in that room. Its no mysterious room to me, its a nightmare!"

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked.

"Akito took me in that room. He wrapped my up in ropes and chains against a wall. He left me there... to... to!"

"To what?" They asked.

"To die..."

"Hold still will you Kyo?" Kagura said putting antiseptic on his head.

"What can I do? It hurts like hell!" He complained.

Kagura turned to her scary side. **_"Shut up... Stop being a baby and take it like a man."_** Kyo was quiet and didn't move an inch. "Now that's the Kyo I know and love!" She said happily. Kagura had patched up Tohru and was working on Kyo at the moment. Hatori in the main hall to get them some snacks. (A/N doesn't sound like Hatori but oh well. Keep on dancing!)

"Oh no! I've run out of bandages. I'll be back in a second, just have to find some! I will be back my love!"

Kyo muttered under his breath, "No one's going to miss you." She skipped out the door, closing it behind her. Tohru stood up and walked over to Kyo.

"I'm so sorry Kyo, I haven't even thank you yet."

"For what?" He asked keeping his hand on his head.

"For saving me!" Kyo was a little surprised.

"Tohru..." She lifted her index finger telling him to stop.

"No, don't say anything. I just really wanted to thank you. I'm sorry to say the only thing I remember is you stopping the machine and fighting your way through spikes to save me. Then before you reached me, I blanked out. It was so heroic of you. You were really worried about me huh?"

"Yeah..." Kyo blushed. Tohru touched his hand and lightly pushed it out of the way.

"Thank you Kyo." She kissed her hand and placed it on his head where he was hurt. A warm feeling passed from her hand to his head and when she removed her hand, the wound was gone. Completely healed to where you'd never think anything happened there. Tohru was surprised and she jumped back.

"Tohru? How did you..."

"I don't know... I didn't even know what I was doing and yet I did know... I couldn't have done that..."

"But you did..." He said getting out of his seat and walking over to her. "Did you know how to heal me or was it more... instinct?" He asked hovered over her. She was blushing, as was Kyo.

"I-inst-inct..." She forced herself to say. He moved closer and rested his hand on a wall behind them. Tohru fell into the chair behind her but that didn't stop Kyo.

"More of an instinct? If I acted on my instincts... would you..."

"Would I?" She asked curious of what he was going to say.

"Would you get away from him....." Kagura said angrily behind them.

"Gyah! Kagura!!" Kyo yelled jumping away from Tohru. Kagura walked closer and with each step, there was a new dent added to the floor.

"Kyo..." She said demonically.

"Now Kagura, wait a second. Before you do anything rash..."

"Oh I'm not going to do anything I'll regret."

At that moment, Shigure, Yuki and Hatori stepped in the room to see Kyo go flying out the door. They ducked knowing Kagura was going after him. She jumped over their heads and chased Kyo down the halls of the estate.

"So what did that stupid cat do this time?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Uh..." She said blushing. "Nothing!" She shook her head.

"Tohru... Are you alright?" Shigure asked.

She stopped shaking her head and fell out of the chair.

"Tohru!" They said together. (A/N Of course Yuki said miss Honda... but anyways...)

"I'm alright... Don't worry about me." They laughed and helped her up. Yuki watched from the other side of the room.

"Yuki... Come join in on the fun!" Shigure exclaimed.

"I'm alright over here." He said. Tohru looked at him and walked over towards him.

"If I have done anything to upset you I'm sorry. Please, tell me what I did!" She pleaded. Yuki smiled.

"Its nothing you did Miss Honda."

"Its probably from his asthma attack. He's probably still tired." Shigure replied.

"Yuki, you had an-"

"Its nothing Miss Honda... We were all running as fast as we could to save you and I just had a little attack. I'm fine now, though, so there's no need to worry." He assured her. She nodded.

"But of course my Yuki was so brave!" The door slammed open to reveal Yume. "He risked having an attack to save you! That's my Yuki!" She threw her arms around him hugging him. "Are you sure you're alright though? Please tell me Hatori has checked you out already." (A/N ........ Not like that Jeni-chan! Geez! I already know what you're thinking!!)

"No, not yet." Hatori answered. Yuki removed his shirt revealing rock hard abs. Yume drooled over the sight and Tohru turned around embarrassed.

"Well, uh, I'm going to go...uh-" Tohru chattered.

"Its alright Miss Honda... It's only a bare chest. Nothing more."

"But uh..." She said turning around.

"Don't worry about it, pretend we're at the pool or a hot spring."

"Uh, okay." Tohru turned around and watched Yuki get checked while in the hallway you could hear Izumi and Kagura beating Kyo up for the little 'incident'. All the while, from a t.v. in a different room of the estate, Akito was watching everything.

"So she's alive. They're all alive. Damn..." He cursed. He sat back in his chair. "Its good Yuki is still alive, but why won't that girl die?" He asked. "Oh well, the fools are too busy to even worry about attacks right now. It's the perfect time to strike again."

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Demonic Kagura?

_**Chapter 19**_

I am back! And I just got to say, that part I put in about Yuki having rock hard abs... Well let's just say that my friends and I are still laughing. No offense to any of you that like him. We just imagined him major macho with no head... That was great by the way. Anyways, enough jabbering! Enjoy!

'Why did they have to show up? I was about to tell her about the hat. I mean, I'm sure that she doesn't know herself! But if I told her about the hat... would she love him instead? Would she just fall for him even though things are in my favor?' Kyo was talking to himself again. Rationalizing if he should tell Tohru about the secret of the hat.

Izumi, Yuki, Yume, and Tohru were all off playing under the Sakura blossoms around the estate. Kagura was somewhere in the estate getting drinks for them while Shigure and Hatori were talking over tea about what's been going on and what they should do. Kyo of course was sitting on the roof of the estate above Hatori and Shigure. He watched Tohru and the rest playing tag or some sort of organized game.

"Kyo! Come join us please?" Izumi begged.

"I don't wanna, play by yourselves!" He shot.

"Awww!!!! You're no fun!" She said fake crying. Everyone laughed. Kyo caught a glimpse of Tohru's happy smile. He smiled himself.

"Ooo... Looks like Kyo is giving someone the eye!" Yume meddled.

"What?!" Kagura appeared out of nowhere in front of the door behind Shigure and Hatori. She had drinks in a bag in one hand and the other was balled up in a fist.

Izumi placed a hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip. "Oh my, Kyo! I know I'm hot..." She took her hands and placed them in front of her mouth giggling. "But you don't have to be so obvious about watching me. I mean I already know that you watch me while I'm sleeping. Are you my personal stalker?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"What?!?!? No!!! I'm not like that! I was looking!!! What's wrong with all of you!!!"

"Stupid cat."

"Say it again rat boy!"

"Stupid cat!" Yuki said more clearly and slowly.

"That's it!" Kyo would have jumped down and attacked Yuki but the figure of Kagura was the only thing stopping him. She was glaring up at him, her eyes never wavering. "You got lucky today pretty boy."

"Idiot. Miss Honda, I beg you to stay away from him. For all we know, he might be staring through your clothes."

"He has those kind of powers?" Tohru asked gullibly.

"Yes. He does."

"Wow..."

"Shut up! I do not! Don't believe him!" A picture hit Kyo. It was bad enough that he was already blushing but the picture that just popped in his head made him turn darker red. A picture of Tohru bathing. Blood ran down from his nose. He wiped it away quickly but not quickly enough.

"Ew!!! He was thinking about it!" Yume declared.

"Shut up! I was doing no such thing! Just leave me alone!" He lied down.

'Why do I even care? I mean, its not like it's any of my business. I hope she leaves that rat and humiliates him in front of everyone!' He thought to himself clenching his left hand into a fist. He glanced down to find Yuki tripping over a tree root and landing on top of Tohru. Surprisingly, he didn't transform. He just picked himself off of her and hovered over her, looking in her eyes. Kyo jumped to his feet.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered to himself. 'Why didn't he transform? He wasn't giving her power so how could he not? I mean of course its happened to me a few times but that dirty rat!' Kyo could barely hear, but tried his best to listen to their conversation.

"Miss Honda... I'm sorry, are you alright?" He asked. He didn't make an effort to move.

"Uh... yeah! I'm fine. But Yuki, you have a scratch." She reached up to his face, wiping blood away. He blushed an unbelievable shade of red and transformed into his zodiac form. "Yuki!" She exclaimed.

'Hm... That's better. But does this mean that he's over come part of our curse?' Kyo sighed and lay down on the roof. 'What really is our curse anyways? Why do we have this curse? Why were we the ones cursed? Why this family? I just don't understand...' He placed his open palm in front of his face looking up into the sun. 'What did we do that was so horrible? What?' Kyo closed his eyes and let his hand rest on his face. A sound of movement startled him from his peaceful state. He sat up not turning around.

"Kyo..." A girl's voice said behind him. He knew the voice and instincts started to take over.

"What do you want Kagura?" He asked sliding away from her.

"Are... are you alright? I mean I know you're still hurt and all but..."

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

"Kyo... I..." Kagura couldn't bring herself to any words.

"I'm fine Kagura. Just leave me alone... I need time to think."

Kagura's eyes lost their brightness, becoming dull and glassy.

"I'm sorry. I just can't do that." Kyo turned around in time to dodge the sharp dagger coming his way.

"What the hell Kagura!?" He jumped to his feet once more, backing away. Hatori and Shigure flew from their spots gazing up at the roof. The others stopped playing and looked up as well. Kagura stood up with her hair covering her eyes and when they were revealed, they shined a bright blood red. "Kagura, what's wrong with you?" Kyo asked backing away until he reached the edge. He looked behind him in desperateness of getting farther away. Kagura came at him again and he dodged by falling and grabbing the side. Kagura didn't stop moving. She groaned and then fell over as well, very limp. Kyo caught her still hanging from the roof himself.

"Kyo?"

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah." He looked at Kagura's innocent face. 'What the hell just happened?'

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Possible Brainwashing?

_**Chapter 20**_

Kyo walked into Kagura's room carrying her over his shoulder. He was still a little afraid that she would just spring back to life and stab a dagger in his back, but his fear was absent from his mind once he placed her down on her bed. Everyone was hustling and bustling around the room to help her. She had a high fever that Tohru was taking care of by placing a cold washcloth on her head every couple of minutes. The twins looked for any signs that she was sabotaged with brain washing. Finally when everything started to settle down, the questions started flying.

"Is she really alright?" Tohru worried.

"She seems fine." Hatori answered.

"What caused her to act so strangely?" Yuki answered.

"I can't be sure. There's no trace of abnormal substances in her body and the only thing wrong otherwise is her high fever. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

Everyone was standing in Kagura's room. As usual, Kyo wasn't standing with the group around Kagura. He was watching by her door.

"Humph. She's fine, she just happened to have a dagger when she needed to show emotion. So what? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because it is a big deal!" Tohru exclaimed. Immediately her hands flew to her mouth. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say-"

"Yeah whatever, call me when you de-monsterize her." Kyo stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

"Kyo..." Tohru followed him and Izumi would have followed as well if Yuki and Yume hadn't stopped her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Those two need some time alone."

'They've had plenty of time alone,' is what she wanted to say, but reluctantly left the touchy subject alone.

"Kyo... I'm sorry if I have made you angry."

"God damnit Tohru. Would you stop apologizing? You didn't make me angry, I just really needed some fresh air!"

"I'm sorry!" Kyo hit her over the head lightly.

"You don't have to apologize. Everything isn't your fault."

A gust of wind blew their hair out of their faces.

"Kyo..." Kyo took Tohru's hand suddenly. He jumped up and climbed onto the roof taking Tohru with him.

"Kyo what are you do-" Kyo placed a hand over her mouth and lifted his index finger to his lips, motioning her to stay quiet. The door under them opened.

"Damn, I could have sworn I heard voices. Well, no matter. I need to leave here anyways. Have to do some errands after all." An evil laugh followed, Akito's evil laugh. A care awaited Akito and to the driver he said, "Take me back to Sohma Shigure's house." After the coast was clear Tohru and Kyo abandoned their hiding spot and climbed off the roof.

"Oh no, this is horrible! What will we do Kyo?"

"I don't know, but something isn't right..."

"How do you mean?"

"Why would he go back to our house when he knows we are here, in the estate?"

"I see..." Shigure said mournfully.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"I never told you kids about this but..." Everyone was on the edge of his or her seats except Hatori and Kagura (still asleep).

"But...?" They said in unison.

"There's a lab under our house that's devoted completely to the Sohmas. Their current project was to find a way to control people's minds. To always know what they're thinking." Every conscious person's mouth dropped, including Hatori's but not including Shigure's.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" The twins cried.

"What the hell were you thinking Shigure?!"

"Yes, why did you let this go on under our house?!"

"Do you think that I had a choice? Shigure argued.

"That's why..." Everyone looked over at Hatori. "With that kind of power, I wouldn't really be needed anymore. He could erase memories himself."

"So she was the test subject for this new invention? Is that what you think?" Yume asked.

"If so, then it could have back fired causing her to have aftershocks..." Izumi concluded.

At that climatic moment, Kagura groaned and shifted around. Hatori ran to the other side of the room for medicine while Yuki ran to get cold water and a washcloth. Tohru, Yume, and Izumi ran to Kagura's side and Shigure and Kyo watched from a distance.

"What's wrong?" Izumi and Yume asked.

"I don't know. Her fever is getting higher and higher."

Yuki ran in through the door. "Here." He said.

Tohru stuck her hands in the freezing cold water and pulled out the washcloth. She ringed it out and tried to place it on Kagura's thrashing head.

"Ow!" Tohru jumped back holding her hand.

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked taking her hand and examining it. He gasped. Tohru was bleeding from a deep cut. She pulled her hand back.

"Its nothing, really. Just some static shock."

"That must have been some electric discharge." He said doubtful.

"Could that possibly be one of the side affects?"

"I don't know but I do know she didn't have shocking power like that before...." Shigure said.

"Miss Honda..."

"Really I am fine. We have to-"

"Kyo..." Kagura whispered. "Kyo..." She whispered louder with a raspy voice.

"Kyo, she's calling for you... help her please!" Yume pleaded.

Kyo frowned but went to Kagura's side slowly.

"No... Kyo... Run, run Kyo!!!" She yelled. Kagura lifted herself off the bed and into the air. A force field of lightning surrounding her. Everyone except Tohru backed away.

"Run!!!"

Kagura's eyes shot open with laser like beams coming from them.

"Run away now!! GO NOW!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. The Party Before the Fight

_**Chapter 21**_

The lasers from Kagura's eyes found their way to Tohru. A second later and Tohru would've been mangled flesh if it weren't for her guardians. Yuki and Kyo grabbed her and dodged out of the way in time. Afterwards, of course, they turned into their zodiac forms. Kagura came back to her senses and fell unconscious on her bed.

"Um, okay… so can anyone explain that?" Kyo asked.

"It has to be mind control. I know Kagura gets a little out of hand when it comes to Kyo and her love for him, but she would never harm Tohru just to have Kyo." Hatori said. "Don't you agree Kyo? She does know you better than anyone." He pointed out. Kyo made a face of embarrassment. He slowly turned and looked at her, watching her on the bed lying as if her life was sucked out of her, he nodded.

"We have to stop that mad man now. If we don't, we could all end up dead sooner than later." Shigure said. Shigure went to open the door to the room. As soon as he opened it, the rest of the gang surprised him with greetings of moans and groans. Some of them even growled. They all froze when they saw Tohru on the floor and Kagura on the bed.

Their cries slowly became an unpleasant uproar.

"Alright, alright! Let us stop this madness!" Ayame shouted out of no where. He bent down to Tohru's level. "Princess Tohru, are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and jumped to her feet.

"Oh! Please, don't pay any attention to me! I'm fine thanks to Kyo and Yuki. The one that really needs our attention is Kagura!" She assured.

Tohru suddenly felt a little woozy and fell off backwards. Yuki caught her before she fell.

"Tohru!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Don't touch her!" Aya said appearing from thin air. Yuki jumped away from Tohru. To everyone's surprise, she didn't fall, she actually floated like she was sitting in mid air. A bright light blinded everyone around her and a transformation went on. Tohru or rather, the other side of Tohru, appeared in a beautiful, golden, silk gown. Her hair had diamonds in it used as clips to keep up her hair, and her jewelry otherwise no less than impeccable and shining brighter than the moon.

"Wow Tohru! How'd you do that huh huh?" Momiji examined his friend closely.

"Sissy, you are beautiful." Even the not-so-Tohru Tohru had a soft spot for Kisa.

Tohru bent down and smiled at her. "Well let's see if we can make you a dress that'll look good on you too."

Tohru waved her hand over Kisa's head and Kisa fell backwards as if she were fainting. A less bright light covered and enveloped her. A few seconds later, Kisa reappeared with a pink gown that was also made of silk. Her hair was pulled back by small pink roses into two little buns on the sides of her head. She had on open toe shoes that sparkled like the stars. Her make up was all gold and looked very good with her skin color.

Everyone gasped. Kisa just stared at everyone else embarrassed.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked Tohru. Tohru shook her head. A mirror appeared in front of Kisa.

"You look that good." Kisa gasped for air. She examined herself and smiled.

"Thank you sissy!" Everyone gather around Kisa and Tohru except Hiro.

Tohru noticed this and smiled at how childish he was acting. She lifted her hand and pointed it at Hiro.

"Of course, you can't have a princess without a prince now can you?" Hiro also went into the same trance and appeared with a cape and gold embroidered clothes. Kisa walked out of the crowd and over to Hiro.

"I'm so happy Hiro." She smiled. Hiro blushed and magically, music began to play and the lights dimmed. The walked out in the middle of the floor and started to dance, all lights and eyes on them.

"Aw… It's just so romantic." Aya sighed.

"Yes isn't it." Ayame agreed. Aya was about to ask him to dance as well when, "Shigure, come dance with me!" He offered.

"Ayame, I would love to! You know how to make a man feel special!" The walked out onto the floor and danced until Kyo and Aya knocked some sense into them. Everyone started pairing off after Kisa and Hiro. It was Aya forced Ayame to dance with her while Momiji pulled Hatori to the dance floor. Kyo was going to ask Tohru but Izumi pulled him away before he had a chance to. Yume ran up to Yuki, the words almost out of her mouth when Shigure yanked her away. Yuki glanced at Tohru.

"Would you like to dance Miss Honda?" Yuki asked with a bow. Tohru blushed.

"Um." She lowered her head. "Please, call me Hotaru. I'm not exactly Tohru you see." She explained.

"But you are just as beautiful." He said extending his hand. Hotaru turned bright red. Reluctantly, Hotaru took his hand.

They danced a slow waltz.

"You know, we really don't have time for this. We have to find that evil son of a…"

"I know, but we also need to relax. Think of it as a celebration party that everyone is back."

"Hm…"

"What are you thinking Miss Honda?"

"You are really kind. Why? Is it possible you harbor feelings for this girl named Tohru Honda?"

"Well, yes. But I'm sure that she will never accept my feelings. She's leaning towards the stupid cat." Yuki glared at Kyo from a distance noticing Kyo was already glaring at him.

"That might not be the case. She is a simple care-free minded girl. In time she could come to love you, but, would you still love her?"

Memories of him and Tohru rushed through his head.

"I will love her always whether it is as a close friend, or a lover."

Hotaru smiled sadly. "Well, you must follow your heart right?" Hotaru broke away from Yuki. "I hope you find happiness in protecting her. This will be our hardest battle so far." Hotaru let a tear escape her eye.

"Miss Honda?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, releasing more tears as the bright light exited her body. When her body reappeared, she had become Tohru with spiffy clothes.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Tohru nodded.

"What happened?"

"You still don't remember huh?" Hatori examined her.

An explosion from nearby gathered everyone's attention.

"Damn, its already happening." Kyo cursed.

"Don't fret. We will win this battle! But…" She looked at herself and Kisa. "We can not fight in these things." She waved her hand and magical clothes appeared on them all.

The girls wore long black pants with black tank tops. The guys wore red ninja like outfits without masks. Tohru wore a red and black fighting kimono.

"Now, is everyone ready to kick some butt?"

"Yeah!!!!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER, BUT I HAD EXAMS AND GYMNASTICS AND MORE STUFF! But I am proud to say that I will be able to update a little more than I have been lately. So keep checking in!


	22. A Shocking Surprise Revealed

Chapter 22 

"Where did the explosion come from?" Kyo asked running after Tohru.

"It sounded like somewhere close by."

"Could it be possible that he tore apart the house?" Yuki asked.

"Right now, Akito is capable of doing anything. There is a very large possibility that he just wiped out our school as well!" Tohru exclaimed making a point. Everyone ran quicker until Momiji saw smoke.

"Look Tohru!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Tohru ran more rapidly, jumping over obstacles and leaping out of traps' ways didn't slow her down one bit. She approached their house before any of the others even made it to the road leading to the house.

"Our house…" She trailed off. She stared in sorrow at their ravaged house. She fell to her knees.

"Hey Tohru!" Kyo called running towards their house. "You shouldn't run off so fast it's…" Kyo totally stopped looking at their house and Tohru.

"My house!" Shigure cried.

"Akito will not get away with this." Tohru whispered facing away from the group. "Is everyone ready for the biggest thing to happen in their lives?" She asked.

Kisa walked up to Tohru and touched her arm. "We're ready sissy." Tohru smiled and hugged Kisa one last time.

"Alright, lets go."

"Geez Shigure, why didn't you tell us there was such a huge place under our house?" Kyo asked.

"What's the point of telling you? So you can hide away from Tohru when you said something mean to her? Or to hide away from Yuki so he won't beat you up?" Shigure replied.

"Shut up! I would not!"

Yuki clasped a hand over Kyo's mouth.

"Shut up stupid cat. You'll have us found in an instant."

"Don't call me stupid!" He whispered angrily.

"I still feel bad about leaving Kagura all by herself." Hatori complained.

"It's Kagura, she'll be alright. Hell knows even in her sleep she could viciously fight someone off." Kyo assured.

"No time to be worried, we have a war to fight."

"I'M SORRY!" Ritsu screamed. He had tripped over something and was screaming apologies.

"Shigure…" Kyo said annoyed. Shigure poked Ritsu in the side and Ritsu fell down again.

"What did he trip over?" Yuki wondered.

Everyone gasped. A skeleton was lying in the middle of the walkway. Hands flew as mouths opened. Everyone ended up blocking another person's mouth from making a sound.

"O-okay… We can deal with this… Just keep walking and no one say anything…" Izumi said a little freaked out.

"Ha ha… I think that is very wise sister…" Yume said holding onto Izumi.

"We're here." Tohru announced.

Everyone stepped through the end of the tunnel only to be greeted by Akito's ready and willing army.

"What is your plan this time Akito? Do you plan to erase my mind yourself and everyone's mind along with it?" Tohru asked struggling to get out of her ropes. She only succeeded in gaining blisters and rope burn.

"Oh that's not my intention at all. I won't be doing it that way. Of course, it's only fair to have a surprise waiting for you. After all, I do believe I missed your birthday." Akito smiled straight at Shigure. Suddenly Shigure stood up and stood next to Akito.

(A/N ok, for those of you who just absolutely hate spoilers, do not read this… otherwise, I again am so sorry. I didn't find this out until after I finished this chapter but Akito actually is a girl and other things actually do happen… so again, I did not steal that idea. I just apparently think like the people who write these stories. I wouldn't be surprised if Yuki turned out to be a girl as well…)

"Can anyone guess why Shigure is standing up here?" Everyone remained silent. They were baffled as to how he got out of his ropes. Did he even get tied up? "Okay, well seeing that you are not too bright, let me demonstrate." Akito grabbed the back of Shigure's head and pulled it toward him. Akito deeply kissed Shigure and Shigure tried to hold the kiss for a while but eventually, Akito backed away from him.

Everyone was in shock. Kyo's mouth dropped to the ground. Yuki's mouth dropped through the ground and Tohru's dropped through the ground and back through the ceiling.

"Shigure and I are dating. We are lovers."

"Okay, that is extremely gross. Not in front of the children come on! Your both guys for crying out loud!" Kyo yelled.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong Kyo." Hatori replied. "Akito is a girl." Everyone's mouths dropped again.

"A-a-a-a-a-a g-g-g-g-g-girl!" The group exploded.

"Yes, and I have been in her plan this whole time. Even when I went to talk to you, Tohru, after Kyo had transformed. It was all in the plan. All of it."

"Wait. So we trusted you and you betrayed us?" Tohru asked out of frustration.

"It was my job, my duty to Akito."

Tohru's eyes started welling up with anguished tears.

"You…" Kyo whispered.

"Hm…" Akito glanced back from Tohru to Kyo and Yuki. "I think the first thing we should do is help Ms. Honda get over her betraying friend, don't you agree Shigure?" Akito snapped and her guards were all over the others. Shigure walked up to Tohru, picking her up by her kimono.

"Sorry Tohru, I really did get close to you." Shigure walked outside through a secret passageway leading to the side of a mountain cliff. Tohru fought and yelled for help. She kicked and struggled but to no avail. Eventually, Shigure knocked her out.

"Now how cute is that?" Akito asked snickering. She turned back to look at Yuki and Kyo, a big, malicious smile on her face. "Won't you just be so happy when she's gone? Not as if you'll remember her. Once Shigure gets back, he will erase all of your memories of that psychotic bitch."

"Damn you Akito."

"Oh Kyo…" Akito walked over to Kyo and placed her index finger under his chin bring his face closer to hers. "I know you must be mad, losing the girl you love and all, but it really is for the best. I'm only doing this for all of you. Can't you see that that girl has come in and stolen you all away from what you really are? She's an evil witch that must be punished."

"Don't speak about sissy like that!" Kisa cried out. Akito glared at her. She walked over to her.

"Haven't you had enough child? Haven't you learned your lesson yet!" Akito drew back her hand ready to hit Kisa when Hiro tackled her down.

"Stay away from Kisa, don't you dare touch her!" He said strangling Akito. Kisa jumped up from her position revealing that her hands were not tied. She kicked some guards in the face and untied Momiji. While Kisa continued to fight, Momiji set the next person free and fought afterwards. This continued until everyone was free, all the guards were down and they were all ready to fight Akito. Akito cursed and ran down the secret passageway. Kyo and Yuki were the firsts to start running after her. The passageway started closing up before any of them had made it. Kyo ran through with ease, Yuki slid through a second later and Ritsu rolled under the door at the last second. They didn't spend much time looking and chatting, they continued running until the came to an opening. Outside the opening, Shigure held Tohru over the cliff by her neck, ready to drop at any second.

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. The Reason I Live

Chapter 23 

"Don't do it Shigure!" Kyo called out.

"Why shouldn't I?" Shigure asked. Shigure smirked and Akito attacked Yuki and Kyo on cue.

"Now you both can watch your princess die with front row seats." Akito noticed that Ritsu was still free of his grasp and just laughed. "I doubt I even have to worry about you. You're a spineless belly scratcher. You probably couldn't even eat your own food if it wasn't a necessity!" Akito mocked.

As much as Ritsu hated it, he knew that Akito was right.

"Shigure, drop her." Akito commanded.

"No Shigure! What are you doing!" Yuki Shouted.

"Don't do it!" Kyo screamed. Ritsu looked back and forth helplessly, shutting his eyes tight.

"Do it!" Akito demanded. As Akito ordered, Shigure let Tohru slip from his fingers.

"NO! TOHRU!"

"MISS HONDA!" Ritsu closed his eyes tighter than before and with a deep breath he charged at Shigure. Shigure immediately defended himself, causing Ritsu to punch him in the face and then kick him to the side. Without even looking back and immediately jumping off the cliff, he called back, "I'M SORRY!"

"Dammit! I didn't think he would have the courage to go after that bitch." Akito gave it some thought. "Well its just one less person I have to kill."

Ritsu free fell, trying his hardest to catch up with Tohru. 'I can't let her die! Not here, not now. She was the only one that ever made me feel good about myself. I won't let her die!' Ritsu screamed at himself. As if his body was reacting to his thoughts, he started gaining speed, when he was in fingertip range of her; they were seconds away from hitting trees.

'Just a bit more, come on, before we hit!' Ritsu snatched Tohru from the air and cradled her to his chest. Her protected her head and closed his eyes.

'I don't care what happens to me, just don't let her die!' He prayed to God. They hit the trees; the branches weren't kind to the intrusion of their home. Birds squawked, branches cut him up and after falling through a few huge branches they finally hit the ground. Ritsu was bloodied up and had a few deep gashes, but Tohru didn't have one scratch on her. It wasn't until they hit the actual ground that Tohru opened her eyes slowly.

"I feel warm…" She said absent-mindedly. She abruptly looked up noticing that arms wrapped her to another person. When she saw Ritsu's face she jumped from his body. "Oh my gosh! Ritsu!" She cried.

"I'm… alright…" He said slowly.

"What happened? Where are we?" Even more suddenly, she remembered everything that had happened up to when Shigure knocked her out.

"We… are down a cliff… Ha, it was a pretty long fall…" He said trying to sit up and wincing at the pain.

"Don't move! You'll open your injuries even more!" She insisted.

"It doesn't matter if I die now. I always wondered why was I on this Earth… Why was I born when I am just burdening everyone else by breathing." Ritsu took a deep breath and glanced at Tohru. "Then I met you, and you told me something I've wanted to hear for years upon years… I now know why I was put on this Earth." He took a jagged breath as if it hurt to breathe. "The reason I'm here is to protect you at any costs… I'm here to make sure you live… That, is my only purpose in life, and so now… I can die, knowing that I fulfilled my purpose…" Ritsu closed his eyes and breathed jagged breaths.

"Ritsu…" Tohru whispered. She placed a hand on his chest and dropped her head to Ritsu's chest, checking for a heartbeat. She rose up from his body, twirled her finger and then touched her finger to his head. Instantly, his body was healed and looking new. She turned away from him and said, "Thank you Ritsu, I won't forget this, ever." A tear escaped from her eye. She repeatedly tried to blink back the tears but was in the end, defeated. "Ever." She repeated. Tohru pulled her hands towards her chest then spread them out. Wings grew from her back and she lifted off, leaving Ritsu alone in the woods.

"Hm… I really guess that bitch is dead. Of course she wasn't that big of a challenge… It was that other side of hers that I really could have dealt without." He snickered.

"You bastard!" Kyo yelled trying to fight away from Shigure's grasp now. "How could you do that to her Shigure? She lived with us for 2 years dammit, 2 years!" Shigure had a strong hold on Kyo and refused to let go.

"Was she really that big of a threat?" Yuki asked Akito. Akito looked at Yuki confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"The only reason you get rid of any of your loyal follower's is because they are a threat. You've wanted her dead from the beginning, so was she really that big of a threat?" Akito punched Yuki.

"Don't pretend like you know me! Don't even start to comprehend me!"

"I know that you wouldn't get rid of one of your minions if they were bad or didn't listen to you. They would just be punished in the most severe way you can think of. I think I should know that, it happened to me! She must really be a threat!"

"S-shut-up!"

"Are you afraid that she'll take your place? Replace you and end your life much sooner than it should?"

"Shigure! Kill him as well!" Akito pushed Yuki over towards Shigure.

"NO!"

SLASH

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akito screamed. Shigure looked at Akito on the ground then looked up.

"Let them both go, now." Tohru demanded. "I didn't want it to come to this Shigure. You're my friend and I don't want to fight you, but if I have to, to stop all this madness, I will."

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!"

"You bitch! Where did you come from! That fall should have killed you!" Akito screamed moving away from Tohru. Akito had a gash from one side of her face, across her face to the other side.

"It should have, but I was saved, by a kind friend who protected me all the way down to the ground. I am forever indebted."

It hit Yuki and Kyo that she was talking about Ritsu. There was sort of a sad look in Tohru's eyes, which implied that he didn't make it.

Tohru regained her composure and glared at Shigure. "Let them go Shigure. Don't turn against us. Against me."

"I love Akito."

"And I love you Shigure." Tohru made her sword disappear and slowly moved towards Shigure who was holding both Yuki and Kyo.

"Miss Honda, don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

"No, I won't leave friends. I won't leave any of you." Tohru continued to proceed towards Shigure. "Please Shigure… Let them go… Do you really want to fight me? Has our friendship all been a lie? Everyday we've spent in that house, was it all a lie?" Tohru started tearing up. "I don't want to think it was all fake. That it was all an act. Please Shigure, tell me it's not true." Shigure tensed up, holding Yuki and Kyo closer to him.

"That's enough bitch! Shigure is mine. He is mine and mine alone, I won't allow you to take him away from me!" Akito stepped out in front of her holding up a gun.

"Akito…" Something suddenly hit Tohru. "You brainwashed him didn't you?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
